Guilty Crown 2
by scrapcode13
Summary: Not being satisfied with the ending of the series I decided to write what I wanted to read. All you see in this document are only based on my imagination. Based on Ouma Shu's point of view, the story starts after some years of the ending. All the characters are trying to live a normal life. Can Shu also return to a normal life or will he choose a different path?
1. CHAPTER 1: Another morning…

**Author Rants:**

Hello everyone! I decided to arrange the chapters because if was confusing to have two chapters together. That was my mistake as it was my first post here. Sorry... It usually takes me a week to write a chapter as I have a day job which consumes most of my time. Some of you must have already realized that I usually update during Thursday or Friday, I plan on keeping that up so you can have a new release every week.

Please don't mind telling me if you think I'm doing something wrong. I value the feedback and input of my readers and I want to write this story with consideration to everyone.

I included a side story after Chapter 5 as a thank you for all the readers, followers, and the people who added me to their favorites.

-**scrapcode13**

**CHAPTER 1: Another morning…**

'This beautiful voice…'

'I know it somewhere.'

'Inori…'

'Inori?'

"Inori!" I shouted upon waking. My right hand outstretched trying to grasp someone who isn't there.

'My right hand?'

'No. My right hand is gone.'

'I lost it, just like I lost Inori.'

'My eyesight is almost gone also. I can barely see that it's already morning.'

'It's been a while since I dreamt of Inori. It's been a while since I heard her voice.'

'Pity I didn't see her in my dream.'

'Relief I didn't see her in my dream.'

'I still hope I'll see her in my dreams. It's been a while since I cried like this.'

'It's almost six years since that incident. I made so many mistakes and still regret them.'

'Maybe if I have not succumbed to my darkness I would still have Inori. Maybe I would not be hated by my schoolmates enough that they betrayed me.'

'I… was and still not good with reading people's feelings.'

'Even if I had once the power to hold their hearts, their feelings only reached me once when I was trying to save all of them.'

'But… it was Inori who saved me… Pathetic…'

I have to get up. It's morning already. I have to face everyone and show them that they need not worry about me. I clean my face with a towel and go straight to the bathroom.

I have no worries walking blindly in this house. It has long been imprinted in my memory. The house I shared with Inori.

'Shit. Why can't I stop thinking about her today?'

'Today?' I ask and laugh at myself. You think about her every day. Pitiful…

'Strange. I feel lonelier today.'

'Even lonelier than that first day I woke up and realized I lost Inori.'

I get out of the bathroom to find a shadow in the hallway.

"Is that you mom?"

"I heard you calling out for her. Are you alright?" She's my stepmom but I know she loves me more than a real mother can.

I smile at her. "It's only a dream, maybe because I listened again to her songs last night." I tell her while scratching my head. I don't want to worry her further.

"Are you sure? I can take a day off if you like?" She's worrying already.

"Un! I'm OK mom!" I tell her with a big smile. "Besides, I already agreed to accompany Ayase and Tsugumi shopping today."

"Those two really can't be separated huh?" I hear the worry in her voice lessen. She trusts Ayase and Tsugumi are good therapy for me. "I hear they will be graduating from university."

"Yes. Ayase will be graduating in Business Administration and Tsugumi finally has a degree on Advance Physics and Mechanical Engineering finishing the two courses in the same time." I shake my head with a real smile.

"Well, we all know beforehand that Tsugumi is a genius. Tell her I'll be expecting to get her application soon."

Ayase and Tsugumi continued their studies after resting for a year. That year all of us involved in the incident was debriefed by a newly founded government. At first they were wary and didn't trust us but as time goes by without anyone of us changing stories and the lab results produced by mom, most of us were able to return to our normal life.

I don't envy them. I know they share my pain also. Besides, I was the one most involved.

'I should have died instead of Inori.'

All I was thinking back then was I will die with her. I didn't even consider saving her like she saved me.

"Are you really OK Shu?" The worry is back. It must have shown on my face.

"I'm really OK mom. I was just thinking that you shouldn't pressure Tsugumi." I tell her with a smile.

"But she's the one who said she wanted to work with me." I hear the frown on her voice.

"I was just joking mom. Sometimes you're still like a kid." I tease her.

"Bah! Getting all mature on me Shu? Get out of here and have a good time with those two!"

I laugh at her because I know she's still worrying. "Thanks mom."

"It's fine. I'm going to work now. Take care and take care of those two ladies."

"I will. Take care also."

She hugs me tightly as she always does then runs for the door. I hear it close just as I enter my room.

'I can't stop thinking of Inori today.' I sighed while I'm changing clothes.

'I have to stop thinking of Inori today or else those two will see. Especially Tsugumi, she can be really perceptive.' I sighed again while I board the train.

Most people avoid me when I go out. Some of them must recognize me as a terrorist; others just pity me because I'm blind and only have one hand.

'I don't want your pity. My pity for myself is enough.'

They all go out of my way as I shuffle my walking stick ahead of me. I see their blurred shadows as they part to make way for me. Finally I'm in the waiting area outside of the station.

"Shu!" I hear Ayase's voice on my right. Strange, Tsugumi is not calling me also. I make my way to the voice and I see the shadow of Ayase on her wheelchair.

"It's been a while Ayase." I smile at her.

"Oh my… You grow manlier every time I see you Shu." She teases me.

"Stop teasing me Ayase, one day I'll believe you if you keep that up." I cock my head on one side listening. "I don't hear the usual loud Tsugumi."

"Well… She said she has a sudden interview and date later." She answered with shyness in her voice.

'She must be shy because Tsugumi is not by her side.' I smile at her again.

"Then I'll be in your care this day then."

"Now you're the one teasing me Shu." Uh oh… she's angry.

"I'll stop if you don't like it." I tell her with a smile. "And since Tsugumi has stood us up let's have a good time."

"If you say so Shu." The smile is back in her voice.

"I'll push you and you'll be my eyes ok?" I ask her.

"You know I don't like being pushed around as I can move fine on my own." I hear the pride and pout in her voice. Ayase really is amazing, being able to hold her head high despite of her disability.

'I really should learn from her.'

"But it will be weird if I were to shuffle beside you with this." I say to her indicating my walking cane.

"Hmm… you got a point there. Ok I'll let you push me and I'll be your eyes for today." She finally agrees.

"That's better. I'll hold you to your promise." I smile at her again.

"Oi, oi, what do we have here?" A callous voice says from behind me. "Two invalids on a date, how sweet. Wa ha ha ha ha."

Ayase quickly pushes me aside as I turn to face the person who said those harsh words. "Mind your own business!" Ayase snaps.

From the shadows that's all I can see I realize that our antagonist is not alone. There are two more behind him.

"Oh my… I like girls who fight back and you're cute also. I think I'll have fun with you." He tries to grab Ayase but she's familiar with that move. Most people underestimate her because she's on a wheelchair; little do they know that she has more military training than me.

With a quick twist of her hand on the rear wheels and by shifting her center of gravity she quickly turns making the guy trip on his feet.

"Ha! Who's laughing now?" Ayase says to the floored guy.

Seeing how their leader was dealt with the other two guys approached from different directions and quickly grabbed her wheelchair.

"Hey! Let go!" Ayase panics. It seems that some of her training has gone soft due to living in peace for several years.

The leader finally gets up and stands in front of the now immobile Ayase. "You bitch you'll pay for this with your dig..!" He doesn't get to finish as I have just slammed my walking stick to his crotch. He goes back down again clutching his private parts.

"Release the girl." I say to the other two. "If you have balls that is."

Goaded into action they do what I expect them to do and charge at me head on. The one in the left is faster so he reaches me first. Just like his leader he forgets I still hold my walking stick and runs directly to it. Even though I can only see a shadow I can still judge the place of the solar plexus and that is what I aimed for. Left guy quickly buckles down wheezing and then throws up. But I don't have the time to pity him; right guy has grabbed my walking stick.

"I have you now blind guy!" He pivots for a head kick while using my walking stick as balance between us. I release the stick.

"What the..?" He becomes out of balance.

My head slams in his chin making him black out instantly.


	2. CHAPTER 2: Date

**Author Rants:**

****Hello everyone! I decided to arrange the chapters because if was confusing to have two chapters together. That was my mistake as it was my first post here. Sorry... It usually takes me a week to write a chapter as I have a day job which consumes most of my time. Some of you must have already realized that I usually update during Thursday or Friday, I plan on keeping that up so you can have a new release every week.

Please don't mind telling me if you think I'm doing something wrong. I value the feedback and input of my readers and I want to write this story with consideration to everyone.

I included a side story after Chapter 5 as a thank you for all the readers, followers, and the people who added me to their favorites.

-**scrapcode13**

**CHAPTER 2: Date**

After putting the last guy down, I immediately realize that Ayase has not shouted or joined back in the fight. I quickly make my way to the shadow of her wheelchair with my heart in my throat, sick with worry. I kneel in front of her.

"Ayase are you alright?" I put my hands in her shoulders. Her shoulders are quaking with her sobs.

'Whoa! Ayase crying? Why?'

"Ayase tell me what's wrong. Did they hurt you? They'll pay for this." I turn around to see that the three thugs' shadows has gotten up on their feet although still a little shaky. The fight in them is broken and they start to run away. "Oi! You'll pay…"

"I'm fine Shu." Ayase grabs my shoulder as I start to stand with the intention of running after the thugs. "I'm not hurt."

I hug her then because she's still crying. I feel her stiffen with surprise. "Thank God those three did not hurt you. But why are you crying if you're not hurt?"

"Because you still came to my rescue despite your situation; I bring you nothing but trouble." She seems to have calmed down. I remember that I'm still hugging her. Odd, she's not making any move to push me away. I hastily stand up.

"Sorry about that, but you made me worry that you're hurt, and I'll come to your rescue every time." I smile at her. "Besides, I showed them a thing or two, didn't I?"

"Yeah." Huh? Did I hear a frown in her voice? "I was also surprised with your moves. It's as if your body has not forgotten your training."

"Well, you should be proud then." I can't help but grin at her despite the frown on her voice. "You're the one who trained me after all."

"But we have been at peace for years now Shu. Are you still thinking that those events will happen again?" Her voice rises and I felt as though she slapped me. "And besides, I'm not the only one who trained you. Everyone in the group contributed." She gasps as she sees my face.

I can't help but show the grief I feel inside at her words.

"I am the one who doesn't want those things to happen again more than anyone else." I say to her quietly. "Why are you angry with me? If I still continue to train then I was glad that it enabled me to save you today." I smile at her to ease her worry.

'Crap! Why did I have to lose control of my emotions in front of Ayase?'

"And you're the one who encouraged me most, gave me so many chances despite my failures. I'm happy that I am able to rescue you." I look down. How am I supposed to bring this conversation back to normal grounds?

"Thank you for the rescue Shu." Whoa! She's not pursuing the matter anymore? "And I'm sorry for saying those words to you. I know that you're the one who lost the most."

I grab at the opportunity to bring the situation back to normal before she can continue any further. "It's ok Ayase. As you said that was a long time ago. Now, can we get to shopping?" I use my most charming smile on her, as my mother fondly calls it.

"Un! Let's go. I have many things to buy so be prepared Shu." Her smile is back in her voice.

With that I positioned myself and started pushing her wheelchair but with only one hand it started to go to the right side almost immediately.

"Push with your body Shu. Move closer to the wheelchair and push with your body." Ayase tells me.

I do as she directed and I feel her relax her head on my stomach as I push.

"Shu?" Ayase says as I feel her tilt her head up to look at me.

"Yes?" I smile back down at her.

"Let's go shopping!"

The morning quickly goes on as Ayase seems to stop at every section of the shopping mall to buy something, the parcels in the handlebars of the wheelchair quickly grown in number.

'Good that she seems to be enjoying herself. I can hear the smile on her voice and her laughter is infectious.'

"Ayase where do you want to eat lunch today?" I ask her when it's nearing lunch time. Time seems to fly during the morning.

"What? It's lunchtime already?" Ayase is really surprised. "I was having so much fun I didn't notice the time."

"Time does seem to fly." Both of us said at the same time. I feel us look at each other and we burst out laughing.

"I know…" Ayase says. Her voice is full of laughter and excitement. "Let's eat at that restaurant near the theme park! Then we can continue our date at the theme park this afternoon…" She gasps.

'Date? Well I guess you can call this a date, but I didn't know that she considers this as a date.'

"I didn't mean to call it a date…" She begins with worry in her voice.

"But it is a date." I tell her with a smile. "So direct me to that restaurant."

She relaxes her head against my stomach again but somehow it feels different.

We proceeded to the restaurant choosing a table for two and Ayase orders steak with mashed potatoes while I ordered grilled fish in vinegar.

"So you'll be looking for employment now?" I ask her as we wait for our order.

"Yeah, but I'm worried that no one would hire me because of…"

"I'm sure you'll do fine." I tell her with all my conviction and she gasps. "Just show them your powerful and positive attitude and I'm sure they'll hire you immediately." I smile at her.

"Thank you Shu." She says sweetly. "You don't know how much confidence that gave me hearing those words from you."

"If it's you and Tsugumi I'm sure that you'll be successful in any endeavor you choose to pursue." I say to her smiling.

'I can't help but smile when I'm near Ayase. We've been through so many things together.'

"I'm not sure about that."

'Huh? Is that shyness in her voice?'

"I failed a couple of times and I still keep on failing." She says with sadness now in her voice.

'Oh shit! Gai!' I realize quite belatedly, but what is she saying about keeping on failing?

"Even so," I tell her with all seriousness. "I think Ayase is quite a wonderful person and if you just keep on pursuing your dreams with all your heart then I'm sure you won't regret anything."

"Thank you again Shu…" She says awkwardly. "Then how about you? What are your plans?"

'Uh oh, here we go. I know that this question is bound to come up.'

"Ayase you know that everything has been done but I can't regain my eyesight." I can't help the sadness that registers in my voice. "It's very hard to find work with almost no eyesight and impossible to find work when you add that I lost one of my arms."

"But you have not tried again for four years Shu. Maybe with the advancement of medicine it is now possible…"

"Please don't give me false hope Ayase." Both of us were surprised by my words. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to say it like that."

"No." The smile in her voice surprises me further. "I like you to be honest with me Shu."

'What does she mean?' I reel inside my head. I feel like a knife was struck at my stomach. 'Does she mean that she can see through my false façade of happiness?'

Our order arrived at that instant saving me from replying. We eat for a few minutes in silence but I am still thinking about Ayase's remark, although there is a small part of me that feels relieved that someone else knows my true feelings.

"Hmmm… delicious!" Ayase exclaims. Her happy attitude has returned with the food it seems. "How about your's Shu? Is it delicious too?"

"Yes, it's very tasty." I smile at her.

"Hey Shu," she says suddenly serious again, "let's make a promise."

"P-promise?" 'What could this be about?'

"Yeah. If I get a job on the first try just as you said then you will try again to regain your eyesight and then continue with studies." Her tone is light but her way of saying it seems like she prepared for this promise.

"Sure! It's a promise then." I have nothing to lose in this matter. So what if my hopes are dashed again? It has happened in the past more than once. "I'll even pinky swear on that." I hold out my pinky to her.

"That makes me happy Shu." Ayase can be really sweet sometimes. "But no need for a pinky swear. Just say ahhh…"

"Ah?.. Ugh.." I almost gagged as she trust a piece of steak in my mouth.

"Now it's an indirect kiss swear." She says laughing.

'Indirect kiss swear? Indirect kiss?'

"Ayase what did you do that…?" I ask her without thinking.

"Stupid Shu." She says seriously. "Don't you get it?"

'Get what?' Now I'm afraid to voice out my question.

"It's for you to taste my steak of course." She says while laughing.

"Bah… you're teasing me again Ayase." I can't help but smile although a part of me is still thinking of other possibilities.

'No. There's no other possibilities. Ayase is too good for me.'

"Hey Shu," there's sadness in her voice again; "wouldn't it be nice if we can enjoy the theme park like normal people?"

Ayase is too vulnerable today. It's not every day that she shows her weak side to anyone.

'I need to do something so that she can enjoy today to the fullest or Tsugumi would kill me later.'

"I know how we can enjoy it like normal people." An idea popped in my head.

"Eh? Tell me how Shu." Seems that her excitement can't be contained.

"It's-a-sec-ret." I tell her. "Let's finish eating quickly so that we can go to all the rides you want to try."

"No fair Shu." I can hear her scowl on her voice but she doesn't say anything anymore because she's busy finishing her food.

"Oi! Not too fast! Do you want to get a stomach ache?" I tell her.

"If I get a stomach ache it's your fault Shu. You made me super excited." Ayase giggled.

'Now there's something you won't hear every day; Ayase giggling. I can get used to that sound. So carefree and I feel that all the pains inside me fade a little.'

"Hey Shu, are you done eating? Because I will be shortly and you better not make me wait."

"Wha… wait wait I'm eating. I'm eating."


	3. CHAPTER 3: Rides

**Author Rants:**

****Hello everyone! I decided to arrange the chapters because if was confusing to have two chapters together. That was my mistake as it was my first post here. Sorry... It usually takes me a week to write a chapter as I have a day job which consumes most of my time. Some of you must have already realized that I usually update during Thursday or Friday, I plan on keeping that up so you can have a new release every week.

Please don't mind telling me if you think I'm doing something wrong. I value the feedback and input of my readers and I want to write this story with consideration to everyone.

I included a side story after Chapter 5 as a thank you for all the readers, followers, and the people who added me to their favorites.

-**scrapcode13**

**CHAPTER 3: Rides**

We finished eating shortly and went to the nearby theme park. We just talked about mundane things like how nice the weather is and the like.

"Too bad that Tsugumi has to miss this huh?" I tell Ayase as we're nearing the entrance of the theme park.

"Are you sorry that Tsugumi is not here?"

'Why is she suddenly angry?'

"No." I laugh at her to make her anger go away. "But I'm sure Tsugumi will be sorry because we are having so much fun."

I felt her tilt her head against my stomach to look at me. "Are you really having fun with me Shu?"

"Of course." I answer wholeheartedly. "Being with you makes me relax Ayase."

"Stop making me smile Shu or people will think I'm an idiot. And wipe that smile off your face also!"

We both laugh at her words as we pay for the entrance fee.

"Is there somewhere where we can store our belongings?" I ask the shadow of a guard on duty.

"Yes, there are rental lockers just inside the entrance." He answers me.

"Yosh… eh can we also leave the wheelchair there?"

"Shu!? What are you saying? How can I move around?" Ayase demands at me.

'Here comes her legendary temper.'

"Relax Ayase let's wait for Mr. Guard to answer and then we'll talk. Ok?"

"I believe you can also leave the wheelchair there." The guard answers hastily. It seems like he doesn't want to be involved in Ayase's anger.

"Thank you. Let's go Ayase." I begin pushing her again.

"What do you mean leave my wheelchair Shu?" She asks me after we're away from the guards hearing.

"Calm down Ayase. This is the only way I can think that we'll enjoy the theme park rides." I put emphasis on 'we' because I know Ayase will calm down a bit if she knows that it's for me also.

"But how can I move around?" She asks worriedly.

"I'll give you a piggy-back-ride of course." I tell her.

"A piggy-back…? Shu! Turn to your right. The lockers are here."

"Ok." I turn with the help of Ayase controlling her center of gravity. "Then your fine with my idea?" She seems to have calmed down.

"I'll go with your idea Shu but you must not drop me even once or I'll kick your ass."

We arranged for two lockers and the person in charge of the lockers said that we can leave the wheelchair there. I knelt with my back to Ayase and she put her hands across my neck.

"Don't drop me Shu." She says as I slowly get up on my feet.

'Good thing that I'm wearing long sleeves today.' I grab the end of the empty sleeve with my left hand so that I can support Ayase's legs on my back. I feel her stiffen because she was pushed more securely against my back when I did this.

"I won't drop you Ayase. Now what ride do you want to go to first?" 'Ayase smells nice.'

"Can we go to the Ferris wheel first?" She asks shyly. "It's just right ahead."

"Ok." I start walking forward. Ayase guides me around obstacles or other people.

"Shu people are looking." Ayase whispers near to my ear and I stiffen.

"Don't do that Ayase. That surprised me." I whisper back. "Of course they'll look so just let them. Are we near the Ferries wheel yet?"

"But I don't want them to look and I don't want them to hear that I'm bothered by them." She's still whispering in my ear. "The entrance is just two meters on your two o'clock position."

"What a sweet couple." A girl nearby says and Ayase stiffens. "I wish my boyfriend would do that for me."

Ayase starts giggling when we are out of earshot of the girl. "They don't look at us for our disabilities Shu." She says excitedly. "They look at us as a sweet couple."

'Couple huh?' I smile. If they only knew our issues and the dead people between us, Gai and Inori, they would not think that we're a couple.

"Are you not happy Shu?" She asks me with worry on her voice. "Not because of being a couple with me of course but because other people do not pity us right now." She adds hurriedly.

"Of course I'm happy Ayase. It's not every day that everyone doesn't look at me with pity." I tell her. "But I think you're too good for me... Ouch!" She suddenly pinched my cheeks.

"Don't you dare continue what you're going to say Ouma Shu." She threatens me. "I'm the only one who can say who I'm too good for. Understand?"

"Yes." I say without conviction.

"Hmmp! Oh we're next to board Shu. I'm so excited!" She giggles again.

We we're able to board without incidents, although the ride controller asked if we need help. I lowered Ayase onto the seat and was about to go to the other one.

"Shu sit here beside me." She says suddenly.

"Huh?" I'm not sure if I heard correctly.

"I said sit beside me. I don't want to sit alone." She did say to sit beside her.

'But why?' I sat down beside her without voicing my question.

'Am I afraid to ask or am I afraid of the answer?'

"This way I can still be your eyes and see for you what I see." She says when the wheel starts to move. "Heh… I can see the station from here and we're not even at the top yet."

Ayase is like a kid like this. I like the Ayase like this, not worrying about anything, so carefree. I close my eyes and try to visualize what she's seeing.

"Oi Shu! Are you sleeping on me?"

"Ouch! That hurts Ayase!" She pinches my cheeks again. "I'm trying to visualize what you're describing. It's good that you came with me or I won't enjoy the view."

She becomes quiet after this exchange. "Oi if you don't say anything I might really fall asleep. I don't know why, but I feel relaxed around you Ayase."

"Then if you're going to sleep you can use my lap as a pillow." I don't know if she's serious or she's just teasing me. "It's payment for carrying me on your back."

"Well, if you say it like that how can I refuse?" I say and I suddenly put my head on her lap. She stiffens again. "Hey, do you know how long this ride will last?" I ask Ayase.

"Hmm… as I remember on the post near the entrance, around two hours." She answered matter-of-factly.

"T-t-two hours!?" I tried to get up but Ayase was faster stopping me from jumping up to my feet by pushing down on my shoulders.

"Don't move too much Shu. You're rocking the car. Calm down."

"But two hours Ayase for only one ride!? That's almost half of the afternoon." I can't believe she didn't say that this ride will last two hours.

"It's the one I wanted to ride the most. Can't you be happy for me Shu?"

'Uh oh… she's getting angry again.' Well it can't be helped then. I wanted Ayase to enjoy this afternoon after all. So I settle back down on her lap.

"Well, if it's for Ayase I guess it is ok. Besides, I have a really comfortable pillow for two hours." I smile at her.

Ayase giggles again. "Oh I see your mom's workplace Shu! It's really a huge building."

She starts to describe the scenery again but I'm only half listening. I'm still wondering why Ayase is giggling so much today. I close my eyes again. Ayase starts to comb my hair with her fingers and it makes me sleepy that I begin to drift off.

'I hear that voice again.'

'It's ok Shu.' The beautiful voice is saying. 'Be happy for me Shu. Goodbye…'

"Shu."

I reached out, grabbed, and hugged the owner of the voice.

SLAP!

I immediately come to my senses as the pain stings my left cheek. Ayase also shoves me off her.

'A dream.'

"You're the worst Shu!" Ayase yells while sobbing. "Pretending to be asleep and listening to what I'm saying and then… and then… hugging me."

"Ayase I can understand that you're upset about me hugging you without asking permission, and I'm sorry." How do I tell her I hugged her because I was chasing Inori in my dream? "But I was really asleep and had a nightmare so I thought you were a pillow and hugged you without thinking."

"Ehh? Really?" I can understand the doubt in her voice but I think I also heard a trace of disappointment.

"Yes, I was really asleep, and deeply too for me to have that kind of dream." I tell her sincerely.

She releases a big sigh. "I'm relieved," she says with a smile then whispers "but I'm also disappointed."

No one knows that my hearing has grown more sensitive when I lost most of my vision. 'Why is she disappointed?'

"And I'm still angry with you!" She suddenly yells.

"But I already said I'm sorry for hugging you…" I start to answer.

"It was not me you were hugging Shu." Uh oh, there's a lot of sadness in her voice. "I know you well enough to know who you were dreaming off."

'She saw right through me huh?' She's Ayase after all.

"You're right of course, Ayase." I hear her gasp but I still think that telling the truth would be the right thing to do. "I dreamt of Inori so many times that I think she finally got irritated with me and said goodbye." I hear her gasps again. "She said that I should be happy for her."

I successfully hold my tears even as I open up to Ayase.

"She said that in your dream huh?" She asks and I nod. "Thank you Inori." She says in a small voice.

"For what?" I ask rather bluntly.

"She said she wants you to be happy right? That means she wants you to move on Shu." She tells me.

'Move on huh? So that's the meaning of that dream.'

"I see. I guess it's really time to move on." I tell Ayase. "I'm sorry Ayase."

"You wan't me to help you Shu? To move on that is?" She asks seriously.


	4. CHAPTER 4: Talks

**Author Rants:**

****Hello everyone! I decided to arrange the chapters because if was confusing to have two chapters together. That was my mistake as it was my first post here. Sorry... It usually takes me a week to write a chapter as I have a day job which consumes most of my time. Some of you must have already realized that I usually update during Thursday or Friday, I plan on keeping that up so you can have a new release every week.

Please don't mind telling me if you think I'm doing something wrong. I value the feedback and input of my readers and I want to write this story with consideration to everyone.

I included a side story after Chapter 5 as a thank you for all the readers, followers, and the people who added me to their favorites.

-**scrapcode13**

**CHAPTER 4: Talks**

'How?' I wanted to ask.

"You want to ask how, right?" She's not giving up on this topic.

"Um." I nod my head. I'm afraid that if I open my mouth I'm going to say that it's impossible.

"That-is-a-sec-ret…" She says and I can hear the huge grin in her voice.

"No fair Ayase." I grumble at her. "This is my emotional balance we're talking about." I add jokingly.

"Baaa-kaaa…[1]" Huh? She's angry again? "My emotional balance is at stake also." She adds quietly.

'Her emotional balance is at stake also? What weird plan is she planning? Uh oh.'

"Ayase can I take back…?" I begin.

"No! No more running away Shu! If I have to tell you directly then so be it." She seems very determined. "Oh! We're next to go down Shu. You slept most of the ride."

I knelt again in front of her and Ayase clings to my neck while I secure her legs with the sleeves trick again.

"Where to next, lady Ayase?" I tease her. "Ouch!" She pinches my cheeks again.

"If you call me that again Shu I'll bite your neck off." She's still bothered that I'm carrying her. "Next step is down Shu then go straight for three meters then right."

"So what ride do you want to go to next?" I ask her.

"I want to ride the roller-coaster next!" She answers immediately. "It's kind of far though. You have to turn right after five meters."

"So Ayase, you have gotten over Gai?" I ask her and I feel her stiffen again.

'Maybe I should not have asked that…'

"No," She answers truthfully, "not completely yet."

I have no answer to this, so I just continue walking.

"I have always accepted that Gai won't look at me." Ayase continues. "First there was Inori; I have always felt that she was special to Gai. Turn left after a meter."

'Yeah, I also became jealous of Gai because of that.'

"I accepted… but I was still hoping until Gai died." There's sadness in Ayase's voice as she continues. "Even after hearing that he died because of his love for your sister Mana, I still blamed you for some time Shu."

"Whoa! I didn't know that you blamed me for Gai's death." I'm really shocked. "Sorry…"

"Don't say sorry Shu." She leans her head against mine as she says this. "I was only looking for someone to blame, I know that now."

'I can't think of anything to say again.'

"And then they brought him back to life… but I would like to think that that is not Gai." Ayase continues. "Shu we're almost at the line for the roller coaster. Go to your left a little for another three meters."

We stay quiet while waiting in line for the ride. Ayase just tells me when to move, stop, and turn. I can hear several people making the same comments like the girl earlier but I think Ayase doesn't hear them because she doesn't say anything. Then I feel something wet drop in my neck and realize that Ayase is crying again.

"Whoa Ayase stop crying or people will think I did something bad to you." I whisper at her.

"But you really did something bad to me Shu." She answers while trying to stifle her sobs.

'Crap! Me and my big mouth; I shouldn't have asked about Gai.'

"Shu we're next to board. Walk forward for half a meter then turn to your right and lower me to the car." I feel her trying to wipe away her tears before someone notices that she's crying. "Sorry for crying on your back Shu." She says while I follow her instructions.

"Do you need help sir?" The operator has noticed us.

"We can manage, thank you." I told him. He didn't press the issue as Ayase has already lifted herself up to the car.

"Shu your turn to board." She says.

I smile at the operator again and climbed aboard the car. Ayase has moved to the far side so that I can seat immediately. I feel for her hand in the handle bar.

"It's alright Ayase, you can cry on my back any time." I smile at her while I hold her hand.

"The same here Shu." I notice the smile is back in her voice. "You can cry on me anytime."

'Cry on Ayase huh? I wonder why I feel that the idea is not weird to do. I have always tried to hide my sadness ever since Inori died.'

I feel the roller coaster start to move and there was no more time for talk. Both of us we're screaming and laughing for the duration of the ride which takes about two minutes.

"Umm… Shu?" She starts as the ride is slowing down. "You can let go of my hand now."

'Whoa!' I quickly snatched my hand from hers. "Sorry Ayase I didn't realize that I was still holding your hand."

She starts to giggle again. "It's ok Shu. I'll hold your hand anytime you're feeling scared."

"Bah! You're one to laugh, you're screams are much louder than mine." I tell her.

"Because it was really scary when I closed my eyes." She answers.

'Huh? Why would she close her eyes?' The cars have stopped so I get up and with Ayase's instructions managed to resume her piggy-back-ride.

"Turn to your ten o'clock and straight for five meters Shu but hurry up a bit." Ayase tells me as she tries to burrow her face on my back. "The people at the waiting lines are all staring at us."

"They were also talking about us earlier when we were in line." I tell her.

"Eeeeh!? Why didn't you tell me immediately?" She really did not notice earlier because she was crying. "Now I really don't want to show my face." Ayase tries to hide her face deeper into my back.

"Because you were preoccupied." I answer her. "So where do you want to go next?"

"I want to sit somewhere and just talk with you." She finally takes her face out of my back to look around. "Turn to your two o'clock and walk ten meters. I see some benches near a fountain."

"Talk? But we've been only to two rides Ayase." I have a bad feeling about this talk.

"Listen to me Shu. We need to talk about things and it is better that we talk now than later." Ayase says forcefully. "Better now while there is no one else to hear us." She adds quietly.

"I have a really bad feeling about this talk Ayase." I tell her what I feel.

"That's exactly why we need to talk Shu. You have been running from your feelings for a very long time."

'What? She knows that I have been running from my feelings?'

"Good," Ayase interrupts my thoughts, "there are almost no people here. Turn to your three o'clock and walk for two meters. By the way, do you have any questions Shu?"

'I have a ton of questions.'

"Why did you close your eyes when we were in the roller coaster?" I decided that this is the safest question to begin with.

"I did that to experience the ride like how you experienced it. It was scarier not knowing what will happen next because I can't see the tracks. Oh, make a big step forward Shu."

'Huh? Did I just step over a low fence? I can feel that I'm not standing on the concrete walkway anymore.'

"Now walk for about two meters to your eleven o'clock position. I want us to sit under some trees."

"Why would you want to experience the ride like I experienced it?" I ask Ayase as I head towards the trees.

"To understand you better." She replies nonchalantly. "You may not want the pity of others because you think that they don't understand. Yes, maybe I can't understand all of it Shu, but I can understand some of it and if given the chance then I will want to understand all of it."

We reach my estimate of the trees' location. I bend and let Ayase down.

"Let's sit back to back Shu. I don't want the advantage of seeing your face while you can't see mine." Ayase says and I follow her instructions.

"I am very fortunate that I have Tsugumi by my side." Ayase continues once I have sat down with my back against hers. "Having accepted that my feelings for Gai will always be unrequited and having a busybody Tsugumi by my side have really helped me to continue forward."

"What does this have to do with me Ayase?" I ask her and I feel her stiffen.

"Don't make me punch you Shu." Uh oh, she's angry again. "This has everything to do with you, with us."

'With me? With us? She's right of course. There is a group of us that has everything to do with what she's saying but right now we're the only ones talking about it.'

"Seriously, I know that you are dense sometimes to other people's feelings but I didn't realize that you were this bad." Ayase continues when I don't respond to her. "Continuing, Tsugumi pestered me into crying my feelings to her when Gai died. Every day it seems that I cried back then. I told Tsugumi all my wishes, regrets, and feelings even if she has already heard them a hundred times before."

Ayase is talking in a normal way. It feels like she has already accepted what has happened and has moved forward.

'I feel much lonelier now.'

"And that is how I moved on and that is how I plan to help you move on." Ayase tells me. "Just as how Tsugumi listened to me, I will listen to you. The only questions now are 'do you want to move on?', and 'do you want me to help you?'."

'Do I want to move on?'

'Do I want to forget her? Can I forget her?'

"I don't think I can forget Inori, Ayase." She gasps. I can also hear the sadness in my voice clearly.

"Did I say I forgot about Gai, Shu?" I can hear and feel her anger. "No one can make me forget about Gai like no one can make you forget about Inori. Moving on and continuing forward is about accepting not forgetting."

"Accept… huh?" I search my feelings. "What do I need to accept?"

"That she is not coming back, that you're not going to see her again, and that you will not hear her voice again." Ayase tells me without sympathy. "It will take a long time to accept those but it can be done. Now answer the questions Shu."

'Do I want to move on?'

"Understand this Shu; I am not forcing you to any decision. It should be your choice but regardless of that choice you will still not see and hear her again."

"I already know that!" I shouted without realizing that I did. "But I was still hoping like you said." I continue more quietly ashamed of my outburst.

"So do you want to move on?" Ayase is relentless.

"I'm not sure…" I tell her truthfully. "I guess I'll try it."

Ayase sighs. "You will need to be more determined than that or it will be for nothing. Did you forget that I hate somebody doing things half-heartedly?"

'Ayase has a point. I remember well the things that went out of hand because I've done them half-heartedly.'

"That is the best I am now Ayase." She stiffens again. "I feel like I'm only half alive so I can't honestly go all out on something that causes me pain."

"And are you not tired of feeling only half alive?" There's a lot of sadness in Ayase's voice.

"Of course I'm tired." I almost shouted again. "I honestly don't want to feel anything again."

"That's where you are wrong!" This time Ayase was the one who shouted and I almost jumped up because of surprise. "That's why you're feeling only half alive."

"Then I have to be in pain huh?" I ask her sarcastically.

"As much as I don't want you in pain you have to." Ayase answers right back. "It's like a fever that has to get worse before going down."

'She doesn't want me in pain? That's right. She's the one who offered to help me. The best I can do to repay her kindness is to try my best.'

"Ok Ayase. I'll do my best to move on." Odd, that I feel relieved saying this; maybe Ayase is right.

"Whew!" She exhales a deep breath. "Now that we finally got question number one out of the way, you now have to answer question number two."

'Do I want her to help me move on?'

"Well, if you're not bothered by me…" I begin.

"Of course, I'm bothered." Ayase cuts me off. "But I still want to help you Shu."

* * *

[1] **Baka** (馬鹿, ばか, or バカ) is a frequently used Japanese word meaning "fool; idiot; jerk; dolt; imbecile; foolish; stupid; worthless; absurd; ridiculous; idiotic; dumb ass".


	5. CHAPTER 5: A Familiar Face in Red

**Author Rants:**

Hello everyone! I decided to arrange the chapters because if was confusing to have two chapters together. That was my mistake as it was my first post here. Sorry... It usually takes me a week to write a chapter as I have a day job which consumes most of my time. Some of you must have already realized that I usually update during Thursday or Friday, I plan on keeping that up so you can have a new release every week.

Please don't mind telling me if you think I'm doing something wrong. I value the feedback and input of my readers and I want to write this story with consideration to everyone.

I included a side story after Chapter 5 as a thank you for all the readers, followers, and the people who added me to their favorites.

-**scrapcode13**

**CHAPTER 5: A Familiar Face in Red**

"Even if you don't want me to help you, I'll probably bother you every day so just agree for me to help you." Ayase continues.

"Ayase helping me would probably mean fighting with me every time like what happened earlier." I realized this earlier.

"I accepted that possibility some time ago already Shu." She says with a sigh. "Then, will you let me help you?"

"I should really let you help Ayase." I also realized something else. "I don't think of anyone else that I can be myself when I'm with them."

Ayase stiffens when she hears this and then starts to laugh. "Really Shu, I don't know what to do with you." It's odd but her laughter seems sad. "You say things without thinking when you're not trying to hide your feelings."

'Why are you sad Ayase? I don't want you to feel sad.'

"Ayase I'm so…"

"Don't apologize Shu. It's as much as my fault as it's yours." There's a definite sadness in her voice. Ayase's mood seems to swing back and forth this day.

"I'm not sure what you mean," I mumble "but I'm thankful you still want to help me."

I wait if there's any sharp retorts coming but after a few moments I realize that there would be none.

"I know that I'm more trouble than any other person, I'm bad at reading and reacting to other people's feelings, and I hesitate always so I'm happy that you want to help me." She's still quiet. "I'm going to be selfish again just this once and accept your help even if it means I'll cause you trouble."

"Heeeeh… saying things again huh?" The laughter is back in her voice as she teases me. "You don't know how selfish I am also."

'Impossible! It's impossible for Ayase to be selfish as much as impossible for her to fall in love with someone like me.'

"So, what do I need to do to move on?" I ask her.

"Well, we will need to talk- and most probably fight—every day." Ayase answers and I can hear in her voice that she's preparing herself.

"Just the two of us?" I quickly ask her. "I don't know if I can open up if Tsugumi is there also and if I start to fight with you like earlier I think she'll go ballistic."

"I don't want to lie to you just like Tsugumi did to me," she answers slowly as if gauging my reaction, "at first it will be only the two of us but later we will include other involved people."

"Oh, I guess that's expected but please don't bring anyone else until I say I'm ready." Just thinking of other involved people listening makes me nervous.

'I wonder why I don't feel that nervousness with Ayase.'

"I wouldn't until you say so." She answers while I feel her stretch behind me. "Now, I think that we are done for today. Take me to one more ride and then we'll go home."

"I tire you that much huh?" I know that absorbing all my issues can be a lot of burden.

"Yes," Ayase answers in such a tactless manner, "though in a good sort of way."

'In a good sort of way?'

"It's your turn to pick the ride Shu." Ayase tells me as I bent forward to let her cling on my back. Somehow the sleeves trick does not make her stiffen anymore.

"Hmm… then I would like to go to the swing ride. Let's check it out if there are couple seats." I tell her.

"Ok, the swing ride is next to the entrance so turn right then straight for ten meters." Ayase points out the directions and warnings if there are obstacles to the ride.

I don't know how to start a normal conversation after that fight we had and Ayase seems to be feeling a bit awkward also. Right now it feels like I opened more wounds that will show but I also feel relieved that I can show them openly at Ayase.

"I see couple seats Shu." There's a little bit of excitement back in Ayase's voice and that makes me smile.

Ayase as usual directs me to the line and I follow her instructions until I also sat down on the couple seat beside her. She then fastens our safety belt which is a shared one.

"I feel like I'm tying myself to you Shu." Ayase says as she complete securing it.

"What!?" I was shocked out of my reveries by her statement but the ride started at that moment and Ayase did not answer my question. The swing ride is not as fast as the ones on other parks and the wind feels nice against my face.

"Hey Shu," Ayase's voice is almost lost in the wind, "as your payment for today let me use your shoulder a bit." She says as she leans on my right shoulder, the one that has no arm.

I stiffen as I remember all that's between Ayase and me.

'Is this ok that Ayase has to help me move on? Do I want to burden her with my issues and problems? What if fighting with me every day makes her mad at me? What if she becomes afraid of me because of my issues?'

I go back to contemplating even after the ride is done. I just do what Ayase directs and get her secure in the piggy-back-ride and make our way back to the rental lockers.

'Maybe Ayase is also thinking that this is not such a good idea? Maybe I can still take back all that I said earlier and we can continue being friends?'

"Ayase…"

"Shu shut up." Ayase cuts me suddenly. "I know you're going to say something stupid."

It seems that I can't hide anything from Ayase.

"Listen and don't say anything stupid until I'm done." Ayase continues. "First of all I have already experienced this and it was effective for me. I want to help you just as Tsugumi has helped me."

Ayase pauses and takes a deep breath. "I am also doing this for me. Remember I told you that I'm not completely over Gai and that you need to talk to more involved people as you go along. Well, you are the last one I have to talk to Shu, because you were the one most involved that is still alive. So you are also helping me. Please help me Shu."

"How can I refuse if you put it like that?" I would also be helping Ayase.

"And you're wrong in thinking that I did not enjoy today." Ayase leans her head against mine again. "I enjoyed today very much. It's been such a long time since I laughed and giggled like this."

"I'm glad then." I tell her with a smile.

We reach the rental lockers and got our stuff after paying.

"I have to confess something to you Shu." Ayase suddenly says when I'm about to lower her down to her wheelchair. I become frozen instantly when I hear the word confess.

'Confess what? Is she still blaming me for Gai's death?'

"It's not the Ferris wheel that is my favorite ride." Mysteriously she's still serious while saying this.

I breathe out a sigh of relief and I begin to lower her again. "Then wha…?"

"My favorite ride is the piggy-back-ride." Ayase whispers to my ear at exactly the same moment that her buttocks touched the wheelchair. I freeze again. "Thank you for today." She says and plants a kiss on my cheek before letting go of my neck and settling down on her wheelchair.

"Why…?" I'm speechless. I touch the place in my cheek that is feels burning now. I know that my face had turned red.

"I missed the real Shu, that kiss is a thank you for showing him to me today." Ayase explains and even if I can't see her smile I can definitely hear it in her voice.

I can't help but smile also as I position to push her again. "I missed the real Shu also. Thank you for bringing him out Ayase."

I push her wheelchair out of the theme park and to the train station in companionable silence. Ayase relaxes her head against my stomach and just hums some song that is playing in a nearby karaoke bar near the train station.

'It's one of Inori's famous songs.' I realized and I cock my head to one side to hear well. 'Somebody is singing well. She even sounds almost like Inori.'

'Odd, the sadness and loneliness that comes with hearing one of Inori's songs has decreased in intensity.' I continue to push Ayase.

"I'll wait with you until your train arrives." I tell Ayase. She and Tsugumi have found residence at a different part of the city so we have to take different trains.

"Shu I'll come visit your house tomorrow after some job interviews." Ayase says suddenly.

"Visit? My house? Why?" I'm speechless again.

"You already forgot that we need to talk every day in order for you to accept?" I know that she's rolling her eyes even if I don't see them.

"Ahhh… that huh? Ok, just give me a call when you're already in the train so I'll fetch you at the station." I smile at her.

"Ok. The train is coming Shu. Thank you again for today and take care." Ayase says as I feel her tilt her head to look up at me.

"I enjoyed also so no need to thank me. Take care also." I smile down at her.

"Let's do it again sometime." We both say at the same time and laugh.

"Next time we'll ride all the rides ok?" Ayase asks as she already rolls herself aboard the train.

"Of course." I answer her as I wave because I know she's also waving.

As I hear the train getting farther I start to walk away from the platform towards the station exit. I don't want to go home yet and I have a lot to think about. I know from memory that there is a small park near the station so I start to make my way there. I pass the karaoke bar earlier but it is silent now.

'Even though it's not evening yet I feel that it has been a long day.'

'It has been a long time since I expressed my insecurities to someone else. Inori was the only one I can say them to last time.'

'Does Inori really want me to move on?'

I suddenly feel my phone vibrate in my pocket. I put on my headphone and answer the call.

"So," Tsugumi's voice greets me. "how was the date?"

"Hi Tsugumi, it was so much fun." I answer her. "Too bad you weren't there."

"I shouldn't be there." She whines. "Ayase made sure you two were alone."

'Ayase made sure we will be alone?'

"Because of the acceptance talk right?" I ask her.

"Shu you're still dense as ever." Tsugumi laughs. "Well, it's good that you two enjoyed. Bye then."

"Bye bye." The connection broke and I start to put away my headphone.

WHAM!

'Hurts…'

'My… head… hurts…'

I can feel that I'm lying on the concrete walkthrough.

"Hey dude I think you overdid it!" A frightened voice says nearby.

"Nah! Serves him right for our humiliation earlier." Another voice answers.

I can't move even one muscle.

"Look! He's bleeding from the head! You overdid it!" The first voice is more frightened now.

"Crap! Let's get away from here!" A third voice says afraid also.

I hear them running away as even thinking hurts my head and I surrender to oblivion…

"… me?"

"Can you hear me?" A familiar voice is saying.

'I know this voice.'

"You're bleeding too much!" The familiar voice says while I feel something wet dripping to my face.

Somehow the pain earlier has dulled. In fact I can't feel anything except for those drops of water hitting my face. I will my eyes to open and they obey.

'Inori…?' I see Inori crying, her tears dropping to my face.

'So it's a dream after all. Not fair Inori.'

I try to lift my hand to touch her face and wipe her tears but I have no strength left. She shouldn't be crying because I'm going to where she is.

"I already called an ambulance and the police." She says while trying to dry away her tears.

I need to tell her that it's ok. That we're finally going to be together. "I…nori…" I croaked. My head starts to hurt again and it's much worse this time.

She looks down when she hears me call her name but she gasps. "Your eyes…" She begins as I feel oblivion swallowing me again, "they're the color of blood…"

**GC2 Side Story 1: Tsugumi**

Earlier that day…

"Hmmmp! No fair! That Ayase made sure that I can't follow her and Shu on their date." Tsugumi says as she's walking around some shopping centers near their residence. She's wearing a light violet summer dress that accentuates her petit body, together with a white wide brimmed hat.

"I wonder how's it going with those two? Shu is dense and has still not gotten over Inori and Ayase is still not straightforward even after I made her realize she likes Shu as she liked Gai." She looks up while imagining a scene with Shu and Ayase. "Pffft." Tsugumi hugs her stomach while giggling.

'Just thinking about those two blundering their way into love makes me giggle.' Tsugumi thinks deeply not noticing her surroundings and other people looking at her, especially men. She has kept her hime[1] cut hairstyle and she looks like a model in her dress. Her aura of aloofness has also not changed so even if there are a lot of men who thinks she's cute they always stay away from her.

"Aye! Those two would make a cute couple together. I just wish I could be there right now teasing them. Maybe I'll call Shu later." She looks around for something that she might want to buy in the shops but nothing catches her attention for long. What does catch her attention is the food stalls and before long she has several bags with snacks which she eats while shopping. The other shops that attracts her attention are electronic and hardware stores. She spends a long time looking for parts that she might use on her projects.

She ordered a double burger meal for takeout when lunch time came and was just starting on the fries when she walked by an arcade entrance. There were more people than usual so it attracted her attention.

"Hey what's happening here?" Tsugumi asked the salesperson on the front counter.

"The management decided to hold a virtual Endlave competition. There are team events and solo events." The salesperson replied. After the peace was restored to Japan, virtual Endlave competitions have become popular. "The solo event is just about to start and the team event will be for later." The salesperson adds.

Tsugumi wanders inside of the arcade checking the pods for the competition. There were a total of 20 pods which looks like will all be used on the solo free-for-all event. Even if the competition drew in a crowd, not all of the pods are occupied yet. Not everyone has the guts to pilot an Endlave even if it is a virtual simulation only.

"Hi there! Are you perhaps a pilot that wants to enter the competition?" A fat man asks Tsugumi as she realizes that her wandering took her in front of the registration desk.

"Too bad my pilot is on a date right now." She replies to the man.

His eyes grow wide at her remark. "Then you're a handler? Amazing! Being a handler at such a young age is quite an achievement. Did you train with the military?"

"What do you mean I need a handler to enter the competition!?" A voice from the other end of the table shouts saving Tsugumi from having to answer. "I don't need a handler! My skills are enough to beat all these guys here!"

'What a boastful ass!' Tsugumi shakes her head.

The fat man has gotten up and is now making his way to the other end of the table. "I'm really sorry sir but the rule is that every pilot in the solo event needs to have a handler because of the Endlave feedback." He says to the guy making the scene.

Tsugumi appraises the guy while he and the fat man argue over why he needs a handler. He's in his early twenties, possibly the same age as Ayase and Shu, has a somewhat long blond hair that partially hides his purple eyes, and has a fit somewhat thin body clad in a white coat with light brown pants and leather shoes.

'He looks familiar.' Tsugumi can't place where she has seen this man before. She focuses back on the argument.

"As I was saying, handlers are just for losers because you won't experience feedback if you're not hit right?" The arrogant guy is saying.

Something in Tsugumi snapped when she heard that. "I'll be his handler." She says in a bored way.

"Mind your own…" He turns to her and gasps. "What are you doing here runt?" He looks really surprised.

"Who are you calling runt you arrogant bastard?" Tsugumi snaps at him. "I will just be your handler for formality so accept it or I'll kick your ass right here right now."

"Ok ok I accept but don't get in my way." He agrees.

'Hmm… that was settled faster than I thought it would.' Tsugumi thinks. 'Why did he accept immediately? I'll show you the importance of handlers.'

"Well, I'm relieved that that's settled. Your names please?" The fat man says.

"Tsugumi Sendo."

"Daryl Yui." (Still a wanted person so uses an alias.)

"Ok, Tsugumi and Daryl you'll be team number 17. Please go to your pod and station to prepare as we will start after ten minutes." The fat man seems relieved to see their backs.

"Daryl Yui, have I seen you before? It feels like you know me." Tsugumi says to his back as they walk to their station.

He doesn't reply.

"Oi! I'm talking to you!" She grabs his arm and feels him tense suddenly. Tsugumi quickly pulls back her hand as an automatic reaction.

"Please don't touch me." He says still not looking at her. "And you don't know me so don't think too much about it."

'Odd! I am feeling that saying words like please is not in his personality. It feels like I know him from somewhere.' Tsugumi thinks while she prepares the pilot-Endlave connection. It doesn't take her more than a minute to maximize the connection speed and quality. 'Wow! He has this high connection potential. Could he be from the government spying on me? Nay! He doesn't look like someone from the government; he looks more like a terrorist.'

"Ladies and gentlemen!" The fat man is calling for everyone's attention. "We are pleased to announce that all competitors are ready for the solo event which will start in one minute."

'Even if he's connection potential is this good, he still can't beat twenty guys at the same time without help. Time to make this more exciting.' Tsugumi thinks with a smirk. She then sent Daryl's Endlave connection sync to everyone with a caption of "I think you guys are really way out of your league. I sent this screen capture because I don't want to feel that our team is the biggest threat in this competition."

"Oi runt! If you say it like that everyone will think we really are the biggest threat!" Daryl shouts at her without a clue and Tsugumi just smiles at him.

"Pilots and handlers ready?" The fat man asks after the one minute warning. Everyone is in position and doing their jobs except for Tsugumi who is playing games with the station.

"The solo free-for-all event is now starting!"

'As expected everyone is banding together against us. What will you do now arrogant-kun?' Tsugumi is just spectating and playing games in the station. The other handlers are busy supporting their pilots with data, suggestions, and encouragements. 'Seems like Daryl has not noticed it yet.'

"Oh it looks like everyone is teaming up against team 17! Could it be because of that screen capture that everyone decided to get rid of the biggest threat first?" The commentator began.

"Oi runt this is all your fault!" Daryl began using the pilot-handler communicator.

"Ara-ara. So you know how to use the communicator. You're doing fine you have already destroyed three so 16 more to go." Tsugumi replies while still playing her games.

"Ho! Even team 17's handler seems to have abandoned her pilot to the wolves as she's just playing games." The commentator has noticed Tsugumi.

"It's hard to evade with all of them gunning for me. Arrgh!" Daryl seems to be chattier when in the middle of battle.

"Left arm down to 60%. That must have hurt." Tsugumi remarks while still playing with her game. "You have destroyed six enemies, 13 more to go."

"It seems that 17's pilot has evaded everyone while taking minor damages but everyone is moving against him. Will he ask his handler to help him out?" The commentator's interest is now centered on them. "The other teams have separated to two groups and have now trapped 17's Endlave."

"Oi runt since you got me into this mess I'll accept any help from you." Daryl says.

Tsugumi just smiles at him. "Don't call me runt and say please."

"Why you…! Arrrgh!"

"Left arm down to 10%. You want, no, you need my help, don't you?" Tsugumi is still playing her games.

"Ok I understand." Daryl gives a sigh of exasperation. "Sorry about earlier and please help me."

"I thought you would never ask." Tsugumi suddenly types in some commands while still playing games.

"Oi you're still…" Daryl is pinned down behind some rocks.

"Three enemies left side 60 degrees." Tsugumi cuts him off.

"Oh! What's this? The pilot of team 17 got rid of three opponents he shouldn't have seen coming. Is his handler finally helping him? But she can't be because she's still playing games." The commentator speculates.

"How did you know those three…?" Daryl begins again.

"Jump now to the left side with 75% power." Tsugumi cuts him off again. Her tone is so assured that Daryl follows the command on instinct. Daryl saw that the place he was hiding behind was almost surrounded by enemy units when he jumped up. He landed exactly behind another cover.

"There can be no doubt that team 17 is working together now but how the handler is doing that while she's still playing games is unbelievable." The announcer begins to watch Tsugumi but all he can see are the games that she is playing.

The other teams realized that team 17 will be impossible to stop with a competent handler so they rushed Daryl.

"Sorry endure some hits ok? Loading is almost done." Tsugumi says to Daryl.

"What are you loading? Endure some hits? Arrrgh! Huh?" Daryl is surprised by the continuous turn of events. Even when he took some direct hits to the torso of his Endlave he almost did not feel the pain.

"Whoa! I saw something amazing from the handler of team 17!" The announcer caught the trick done by Tsugumi. "When their Endlave is about to be hit she suddenly drops the sync percentage and then pushed them back up after the hit in the blink of an eye!"

"What!?" Everyone was astounded except for Daryl.

"Heh! So you knew quite a cool trick like that and you didn't use it earlier?" Daryl is back to his old self.

"Shut up I'll make it up to you now." Tsugumi grins at him. "Loading done! Now kill them all!"

Daryl's Endlave suddenly became much faster. 'This reaction time is just like my custom-built Endlave!'

"Whoa! Another neat trick from team 17's handler! She did something to make the sync much higher than the potential!" The commentator has eyes only for Tsugumi now. "She's still playing games but she has wiped out all the competition with this. All surviving teams have pulled out! Team 17's victory!"

"Thanks for all the neat tricks." Daryl says shyly to Tsugumi when he got out of the pod.

'He's just a shy guy after all.' Tsugumi smiles at him. "Ah! I remember now!"

Daryl's eyes widen and his face fills with dread.

"You're the guy from the school festival 6 years ago!" Tsugumi has finally remembered.

"Why did you have to remember runt?" Daryl's face is blank like a mask. "I'm going now please don't look for me." And he walks away from Tsugumi.

"Eh?" Tsugumi was taken aback. "Why would I look for you? And who are you calling runt? Idiot!"

* * *

[1] _Hime_ (姫**?**) is the Japanese word for princess or a lady of higher birth.


	6. CHAPTER 6: A New Light

**CHAPTER 6: A New Light**

'It's already morning huh?'

'Odd that I didn't dream of Inori.'

I open my eyes and see that it's already late morning judging by the sunlight in the white ceiling.

'White ceiling!?'

I get up and see for a second that I'm in what looks like a hospital room. I suddenly feel nauseous and feel like vomiting. I quickly close my eyes as I groan and I sink back to the comfort of the pillow, holding the side of my head which seems to be covered in bandages.

'How…?'

"Shu! Are you awake?" Ayase's voice is frantic from my right side.

I turn my head to look at her shadow and I see a beautiful face filled with worry and relief. There are bags under her brown eyes that are now brimming with tears and her hair is all tousled. Her smile is the most beautiful I've seen her make.

"Haruka! Tsugumi! Shu's awake!" Ayase shouts to the adjoining room before burying her face in my side. "I'm so relieved… thank God I'm so relieved."

"Hey, stop crying Ayase. I'm ok." I assure her with a pat on her head.

"Shu!" Haruka launches herself at me and Ayase, pinning the latter to me. "We were all so worried."

"Haruka what are you doing?" Ayase asks between us. She was knocked onto the bed and her face is now close to mine with Haruka's chest on her head. "Shu still has injuries." Ayase is blushing and can't look at me straight because our faces are so close together.

I also avert my gaze and see Tsugumi smiling at me from the doorway. "Nice to have you back among the living sleeping beauty." She says as her way of greeting and I smile back at her. Tsugumi is more like a model now as her height has finally caught up.

"It's nice to see you too Tsugumi." I greet back. I turn back to Haruka. "I'm fine now mom but please don't shake the bed too much, I'm getting dizzy." I say to her as I close my eyes again.

Somebody suddenly forces my right eye open and I see that it's Haruka. "What…?"

"So the tests were not wrong then." She suddenly seems more worried. "Your eyesight is back."

"Eeeeeh!?" Ayase suddenly yells so I look at her involuntarily. She's also looking at me with a very surprised looked and when she sees that I am also looking at her she suddenly covers her face with her hands. "Don't look at me Shu. I look horrible."

'Huh what is she talking about? She's more gorgeous than ever.'

"It's your fault if you look horrible." Tsugumi teases Ayase with her signature smirk. "You refused to sleep even if there were other people who can watch over Shu."

I notice that even Ayase's ears turned red with Tsugumi's teasing. "Stop teasing Ayase Tsugumi. She does not look horrible. In fact I think she's more gorgeous than ever."

Tsugumi burst out laughing after I say this. "Now who is teasing Ayase?"

"But I'm serious." I answer back at Tsugumi. The parts of Ayase's face that I can see have turned bright scarlet. "You all three have become more beautiful since I last saw you. Tsugumi you're like a model now and Haruka looks like she got younger instead of aging." This makes Tsugumi stop laughing and all three of them now are blushing, although Ayase is still the reddest.

"Geez, saying things like that just when things are getting interesting. Thank you for the compliment though." Tsugumi says as she walks out the door. "I'm going to get the doctor."

I have to close my eyes again as my dizziness is approaching dangerous levels. "I'm just saying the truth."

"It's been a long time since my son complimented me." Haruka says and I feel her weight get off Ayase and me. "Let me help you Ayase before the doctor comes, I'm the one at fault that you got knocked into the bed after all."

"Thanks Haruka. Don't look Shu." Ayase is still shy on her way of settling back to her wheelchair.

"You don't need to tell me that Ayase." I tell her as my eyes remain closed. It's already my automatic reaction when I know Ayase will get back on her wheelchair. "Thank you for watching over me."

My last memory before blacking out suddenly flashed into my head. "How come I ended up here in the hospital?"

"Don't you remember anything?" Haruka asks. "Somebody called the police and an ambulance but when they got to you no one was there. The police are thinking that the one who called was the one that beat your head with a baseball bat but they say that it was a girl who called them."

"Mom please call the police and tell them that the one who did that to me were men. I heard their voices before passing out." I tell the general direction of Haruka as I have not opened my eyes again. "I'm not sure if I saw the girl that called the police and ambulance but the last thing I remembered before waking up here was seeing Inori."

Ayase's gasp can be clearly heard in the silence. I think Haruka is shocked and speechless. "But that's impossible Shu. We all know that Inori died..." Ayase says then she gasps again as she realized what she just said. "Sor…"

"It's ok Ayase." I cut her off. "I know that it's impossible also. I just don't want to lie to anyone after our talk Ayase." I open my eyes and look at her directly. Ayase's eyes widen and she blushes again. "But the fact that I can see now means that there is a possibility that Inori is alive or there is someone who looks and sound like her." I continue as I transfer my gaze at Haruka.

"I'll investigate if you want." Tsugumi says while leaning on the doorway. She has returned with a nurse and doctor on tow.

"Please do." I tell Tsugumi.

"Ah doctor can I borrow your pen light for one minute?" Haruka asks the doctor just as he was getting tom my bed side.

"Sure Dr. Ouma." The doctor gives way to Haruka.

Haruka takes the pen light from him and examines both my eyes. "I thought that I was mistaken but they have really turned red."

Me and Ayase both gasps as we hear this. "Red? But the only time I saw Shu's eyes turned red was when he activated the void genome." Ayase says the thing on my mind also, so I nod at her.

"That's why doctor I need blood samples also and a full CT scan." Haruka says to the doctor all businesslike. "Shu we will have to do additional tests at the laboratory at home. I still have some apocalypse virus equipment there."

"We will also conduct tests on maybe he has just recovered his eyesight due to the trauma experienced by his brain." The doctor says smartly as he continues with the examination of my vital signs.

"Thank you doctor," I tell him, "we all hope that you are right and this is just a side effect of the incident."

The rest of the examination was conducted on relative silence. The only one that talked was the doctor instructing the nurse or me.

"Well," he begins when he has finished conducting all the tests, "since you have already regained consciousness, I will put you in a 24 hour observation period. All your vital signs are fine now and if nothing changes after the 24 hours then you can go home Mr. Ouma." He says with a smile.

"Thank you doctor for taking care of me." He must be really good as I must have suffered severely. "By the way, no one has told me how long I was out."

"You were unconscious for 8 days Shu." Ayase says. "I… we were all so worried."

'I was out for 8 days and not one dream about Inori huh? Maybe because I already saw her before I passed out, but was it really her? And if it was her then how come she is alive all this time and did not go to me?'

"Sorry everyone for making you worry about me and thank you again." I tell them.

"No need to thank me Shu, I'm your mother after all." Haruka smiles at me. "I'm just glad that you're fine now. If you need to thank someone then thank this two lovely ladies, especially Ayase. Doctor I'll speak with you in private please."

She, the nurse, and the doctor walk out of the room together.

"Thank you again you two." I tell Tsugumi and Ayase wholeheartedly. "It's nice to know that some people care for bothersome old me." I grin at them.

"No need to thank me also since I was only dragged here." Tsugumi says but with a smile. "I'll get us something to eat." And with that she left me and Ayase alone.

"I'm sorry for troubling you Ayase." I tell her with a smile. "And I didn't fulfill my promise to meet you at the station."

"It's nothing Shu… no trouble at all. And besides you're fine now." Ayase says somewhat distantly.

"I'm sorry Ayase even after our talk," She gasps as she realizes what I'm going to say, "I need to verify if it is really Inori."

"I know you're going to say that." Ayase says with sadness in her voice. "That was also my reaction when I heard that Gai was still alive. If it were me I would also do the same."

"Thank you… Ayase." I don't know what kind of face I should show to her. "I feel that if I don't do this I will only do what we talked about half-heartedly again and I don't want you angry with me."

Ayase gasps but she shows a smile. "I just hope that this clears up soon."

"Me too." I tell her wholeheartedly. These turn of events have made my feelings get all twisted.

"By the way Shu," Ayase begins, "now that you have your eyesight back I will want you to continue with our promise. Just like what you said, I got hired on my first interview so you have to hold your end of the bargain."

"Really? You're amazing Ayase! I told you, you can do it, didn't I?" I grin at her. "Don't worry I'll hold my end of the bargain. If you want you can accompany me when I pass the application form for university admission?"

Even though I have not been able to continue high school, Haruka has tutored me in every way that she can that the education department finally recognized me as a high school graduate. And even after that Haruka still tutored me in some subjects for university so I'm confident that I'll be able to get in.

"I'm sorry Shu but I will start to work tomorrow so I can't go with you." Ayase smiles at me. "But I'll come visit your house after my work, ok?"

I laugh at her. "I still have to survive for another 24 hours Ayase, you're talking as if you're sure I will be at home tomorrow."

"Stupid Shu!" Ayase is suddenly angry. "I'm still worried but I can't think of the alternative…"

'Alternative of what? But it looks like she's still worried alright.' Somehow this makes me happy.

"Sorry Ayase I was just teasing you. Sorry." Watching the different emotions come and go in Ayase's face somehow makes me happy.

"Here is the food." Tsugumi says as she enters the room. There are three bowls of hot soup that are definitely from the hospital cafeteria while Tsugumi has half a chocolate bar in the corner of her mouth.


	7. CHAPTER 7: Of Wars and Kings

**CHAPTER 7: Of Wars and Kings**

"Shu don't eat too fast." Haruka returned and joined us just when we have started eating.

"Sorry but I'm only feeling my hunger now." I grin at them and they all smile back at me.

"I… We're all glad that you have this much appetite." Ayase says while looking at her lap.

"Please give this to the patient after he finishes eating. This is for the headache but this will make you drowsy also." The nurse has returned to give some medicine.

"Thank you." Haruka takes the medicine from her and puts it on my bedside table beside a glass of water. "Now you two ladies better go home to take some rest and refresh yourselves. Thank you again for keeping watch over Shu." Haruka continues to Ayase and Tsugumi.

"Mom I want to talk with them more." I don't know why I suddenly feel that I missed these two especially Ayase. 'Maybe because I have regained my eyesight?'

"Shu they should also rest. I'm ashamed to say that because of work I have to leave your side while these two have not…" Haruka explains.

"It's ok Haruka." Ayase suddenly cuts her off. "We really should go home Shu, I look horrible already. I'm glad that you're fine now and we'll talk later or tomorrow." She looks at Tsugumi and the latter starts to push her towards the door.

"Bye bye Shu." Tsugumi smiles her mischievous smile. "I'm also glad that you're fine." Ayase gasps as she hears this last part.

"See you later Shu." She says without turning but I can see by the redness in her ear that she is blushing again.

Haruka's smile as she watches the two leaving is different. "Take care you two. Call when you get home ok?"

"I didn't realize Shu…" She says as she turns at me when they were gone then bursts out laughing as she sees my questioning face.

"Didn't realize what mom?" I ask her and her laughter grew as she heard this.

"You should figure that one on your own I'm afraid," She says while clutching her stomach in laughter then she suddenly sobers up, "and you better figure it out fast or it will be cruel to Ayase."

"Figure what? Cruel? And what's it got to do with Ayase?" I ask.

Haruka just shakes her head. "Better drink that medicine before the nurse returns." She changes the topic and gives me the medicine then pats my head. "I guess you have your own unique charms huh?"

Looks like she won't tell me even if I beg her so I try to think about what she said and what happened earlier. I suddenly realized that my hand had moved unconsciously to my side where Ayase buried her face crying out of relief.

"Since when were those two here mom?" I ask Haruka.

"They arrived here just one day after you were admitted. After my panic for your safety subsided, I remembered that they were supposed to be with you so I called them because I was worried they were also hurt." She answers me with a smile.

"And they have not left since?" There's no way those two can be that concerned about me.

"Tsugumi left a few times to get their change of clothes and went on a few interviews but Ayase has not left your side besides going to the bathroom." She smiles that mysterious smile again.

'Ayase is that concerned about me? Maybe she's just guilty because it was her that was with me that day. Yes, that should be the cause why she stayed by my side for a week.' I suddenly felt sadness. 'Why do I feel sad?'

"I think he already realized some things…" I can hear Haruka's whisperings, "or not. Fu fu fu."

"It's good that Ayase already left when I got attacked." I tell Haruka.

"Yes, it was a good thing." She answers. "I'll be taking care of the bills and the release papers so that we can go home immediately when the doctor pronounces you fit for release. Just rest here and don't do anything to stress yourself." She hugs me tightly before going out of the door.

I try my best to rest but my mind has been on vacation for eight days and now it seems like it's working overtime to make up for the lost time and my body was also well rested so it would not go to sleep. I try to occupy my mind with my course choices but I always knew what I'll take if given the chance to have my eyesight back so I find my thoughts always wandering to the last scene before I blacked out.

'Was that really Inori?' The more I think about it the more impossible it sounds.

'Why is it that I have to see her after I have decided to move on? Ayase even made a lot of effort.' My mind seems to stray also to Ayase. I can't believe that Ayase can grow even more gorgeous. Ayase will draw the eye of anyone, so that's why those thugs targeted us.

'It seems that Ayase is still unaware of her beauty because she kept on saying that she looks horrible.' I realized that I am grinning while thinking about Ayase.

'Why is it that even just thinking about Ayase makes me almost forget all my worries? I think that it's always been like this even when I have just met her. She helped me train never giving up on me and my half-assed attempts at everything.'

"Shu I have the blood examination results," Haruka pulls me out of my reverie, "there are more than the normal trace amounts of the apocalypse virus in your blood which means that you have come in contact with a source."

"But all the virus crystals were destroyed when the resonance backfired because of Inori's death right?" How can I come in contact with a source?

"I'm sorry Shu." Haruka suddenly drops to the chair on my bedside while tears started flowing from her eyes. "I have been keeping some things from you."

"Mom, what…?"

"When the Fourth Apocalypse happened the entire world was presented a chance to obtain apocalypse virus crystals. Not all people were concerned about their lives or the lives of their love ones." Haruka's revelation shocks me into speechlessness.

"Other governments acquired enough samples and quickly stored them in places where resonance can't reach them. I'm sorry Shu but I decided that you already did enough and sacrificed a lot so I didn't tell you these things." Haruka continues. "But the circumstances now are different because they will probably come after you if word of this gets out."

"Who are they mom? What are you talking about?" I don't understand what's wrong with this world.

"GHQ has also sold the formula for the void genome Shu." I gasp as Haruka says this.

"Dad's formula? With enough samples…" I cannot continue as I am horrified to think of the result.

"Yes. Other countries have developed their own 'Kings'." Haruka confirms my worst fears.

"But why would they? Haven't they seen what the virus did to Japan? Besides, the 'Kings' have no purpose now as there is no 'Queen'."

"They are using them as weapons Shu. Wars are now fought with 'Kings' on the frontlines. Not only have they done that but they also infected and cultivated people as void generators so that the 'Kings' can have weapons." Haruka has told me a horrible truth.

'That means that all the deaths were meaningless. Inori, Gai, Hare, and all of those people died for nothing.'

"Shu I'm sorry for keeping this from you." Haruka apologizes again.

"It's ok mom. It's not your fault that other people did that." I reach out for her hand and hold it in mine. "But I still don't understand why they will go after me."

"Japan is forbidden to use or develop any kind of technology which has a connection with the apocalypse virus. That is the sanction that the UN has imposed on Japan after the Fourth Apocalypse. You are not only one of the 'Kings' but you were the original 'Adam' that the queen picked." Haruka pauses as she can see that I comprehend why other 'Kings' will go after me.

'They will see me as a threat.' I can almost laugh at the idea. "What a joke. I don't have the power to draw out even my own void…" My voice trails to silence.

"Not here!" Haruka panics and grabs my left hand away from my chest. "Anyone can see the light here if you draw out your void Shu! We must test it somewhere where we can't be observed."

"Ok mom." I tell her. "I don't know what I want to happen at this moment. If I can't draw out my void then there is no reason for other 'Kings' to target me but then I can't protect you and my friends from them."

"That's why you regaining your eyesight must be blamed on the incident. The doctor is my friend and the nurse is his wife so they will keep quiet about this and post a false report saying that it was due to the incident that you regained your eyesight. I also asked Tsugumi to hack into the hospital, police, and news databases to alter or delete any reports about your incident." It looks like Haruka has this already under control.

"But I need to go back to school mom." I tell her suddenly remembering my promise with Ayase.

Haruka looks at me with a pained expression. "Is it really that important to you?"

"Of course it's important but it's also because I made a promise with Ayase and I don't want to renege on it." I answer her.

Haruka smiles that mysterious smile again. "Ok I'll agree for you to return to school. Maybe it's not a bad idea to show to them that you're doing any normal person who regained his eyesight would do but you should not go for a popular university."

"Thanks mom." I grin at her. Even after all the horrible revelations I still can't help but feel happy that I can fulfill my promise to Ayase.

"Hmm… I think you have matured a bit Shu." Haruka teases me. "I also feel that even if you don't know it yet, your heart has already realized something."

"My heart? Are we talking about voids?" I ask her.

Haruka shakes her head and grimaces. "Really Shu, sometimes I think I've neglected up some part of your upbringing for you to be this dense."

"I'm just teasing you mom." I tell her while still grinning.

Haruka looks stunned. "Shu… what do…?"

"I'm afraid you'll have to figure that one out for yourself." I return her words earlier back at her.

"Getting cheeky aren't we?" She smiles and hugs me. "Fine, keep it to yourself. I'm just glad that you're fine now."

"Sorry for making you worry." I tell her sincerely.

"I told you it is ok because I'm your mother." Haruka says while still hugging me.

I yawn suddenly. "It looks like the medicine's side effect is kicking in mom. I guess I'll be sleeping for a bit." I tell Haruka while she helps me settle down on the bed.

"Sweet dreams Shu." The medicine doesn't even allow me to respond as it pulls me into a deep dreamless sleep.

I suddenly jolt awake. There's something wrong as the lights are turned off and I can feel someone's presence.

"Who's there?" I call out. "Is that you mom?"

"Has the original 'King' returned to take back his throne?" A familiar male voice says. I can't pinpoint his location as his voice seems to come from everywhere.

"You are Yuu from Da'at right?" I finally recognized the voice. "I thought I killed you already."

"I am the will of Da'at. As long as Da'at exists I cannot die." The voice answers back.

"I don't have the power to draw out voids anymore." I lied that I already tried to draw one out. "So leave me alone."

"I can see that. What Da'at wants to know is who or where you got in contact with the virus again. Is it your mom or one of your friends?"

"Leave them alone!" For some reason the first person that came into my mind was Ayase and I can't let them hurt her more than they already did. "I've been in constant contact with them for six years so the source can't be them."

"Da'at knows that already." The voice starts to fade. "We will be watching you Ouma Shu…"

"Shu!" Haruka suddenly turns on the lights and I close my eyes because of the glare but I could have sworn that I see Yuu outside the window. "I heard you screaming. Why did you turned off the lights?"

"Mom relax, I'm fine." I try to calm her down.

"I thought that the enemy was already here." Haruka says as she hugs me tightly.

"Da'at was here." I whisper to her ear and she gasps.

"What!? What did they do?" Haruka suddenly holds me at arm's length and checks me if I have any injuries.

"They just want to know who or what is the source." I tell her. "It seems that they also don't want me to get involved."

"I wonder what Da'at's plans are." Haruka says as she resumes hugging me.

"Me too." I reply to her.


	8. CHAPTER 8: Oshima Revisited

Hello dear readers,

Once again I would like to apologize for not being to release more chapters. My day job has been very hectic this past week so I did not have enough time to write once again. Sorry.

Here is the weekly release. Enjoy.

-scrapcode13

PS: Please tell me immediately for any typos, grammar errors, wrong names, etc. Thank you for your support.

**CHAPTER 8: Oshima Revisited**

I was not able to sleep after that.

'Why is it that Da'at already knows?'

'What is their true goal?'

Haruka also tried not to sleep but failed and ended up sleeping in her arms on the side of my bed.

'I should warn Ayase and Tsugumi when morning comes. Da'at could be watching them and they should not do anything related to the apocalypse virus.'

There are only two that I could think off that could be the source of the apocalypse virus I came in contact with. It's either one of those who attacked me or it could be the girl who came to my aid.

'Was it really Inori?' If it is her then Da'at is after her once again.

'Are they planning to resurrect Mana once again?'

'Why is it that they want to end the world so much?'

These are the questions that were repeating over and over again in my head until morning came.

"Mom… mom wake up. Let me borrow your phone." I gently shake Haruka.

She stirs, gives me her phone, and then goes back to slumber. I smile at her.

I access her phone and try to find the numbers of Ayase and Tsugumi. Luckily, Ayase's number is the first on the received calls list. I hesitated before punching the dial button.

'That's odd. Why did I hesitate?'

"Hello? Haruka what is it? Did something happen to Shu?" Ayase's questions comes one after another.

"Ayase it's me. I'm ok." I hear her gasps as she hears my voice.

"Shu what are you doing up so early in the morning? I was just starting to make ready for work." I can hear her worry clearly.

"Don't worry, don't worry I'm fine." Should I bother her with this information on her first day of work?

"Is that so? Then what's on your mind calling this early in the morning?" The worry was replaced by shyness.

"Well…" 'I don't want to lie to you…' Ayase said something like this to me, "the truth is Da'at visited me last night." I felt that I also don't want to lie to Ayase.

"What!? Where are you now? Did they do something to you?" Ayase's panic is clearly conveyed even if she's far away. "Tsugumi! Tsugumi get up! We're going to Shu."

"Oi, oi, oi! Wait Ayase!" I hear from the other line that she complied because there were no more sounds of movement. "I'm alright; they didn't do anything to me or Haruka. They just want to find out who or what is the source I came in contact with is."

I hear Ayase sigh with relief. "They moved too soon. Tsugumi and I were just discussing this last night when we got home." A hint of sadness is now in her voice. "I'm sorry Shu I told you I don't want to lie to you but Haruka begged us not to tell you about the other 'Kings' and their wars."

"I know mom can be forceful at times so don't worry about it." I tell Ayase. "More importantly, I want you and Tsugumi to not do anything related to the apocalypse virus or Da'at might target you."

"We have not done anything like that this last six years Shu." Ayase answers calmly. "I'm glad that you are this concerned about m… us."

"Of course I'm concerned about you." I hear her gasps. "Umm… Ayase?"

"Yes?" The shyness is back in her voice.

"What time do you get out of work?" I think that I have something I must do now that I regained my vision and I feel that I must bring Ayase along.

"I get off at around 5 o'clock in the afternoon. Why do you ask?"

"I'll meet you at your station. What is the nearest station to your work?" I answer.

"Eh?" I can hear her surprise clearly. "Why?"

"I have some places I want to go to now that my sight is back and I was hoping you could accompany me."

"Umm… Ok, I'll accompany you Shu, wait for me at Shinagawa Station." Ayase agrees. "I also think that we need to continue with our talks if that is fine with you?"

"Eh? Of course Ayase we are continuing with the talks. That's one of the reasons I invited you."

"I thought… never mind. So see you at the station later ok?" I know that she's smiling like I'm smiling right now.

"Ok. Good luck with your first day of work. Just be yourself and you'll be fine." I encourage her.

"Thank you. See you later…" The shyness is there again.

"Un, see you later…" I wait to hear the disconnection click.

"Are you still there Shu?" Ayase suddenly asks.

"Yeah, I was waiting for the disconnection click. Ha ha ha." I laugh at my foolishness.

"No way, you hang up first."

'Eh? Why don't you want to hang up first? Wait… do I want her to hang up first?' The last time I received Ayase's call I was able to hang up immediately.

"Ok, I'm hanging up. See you later Ayase."

"…ki…" I hear Ayase say something but I have already pushed the end talk button. 'Ki…? What was she trying to say? Oh well, I'll just ask her later.'

The doctor and his wife nurse came to check on me once again and when he was satisfied that all my vital signs are ok he signed the release form. Haruka wasted no time and got me out of the hospital quickly because she has already done most of the needed release processes.

"Shu we're making a detour ok?" Haruka tells me when we are already on the highway.

"Ok, where are we going mom?" I realized that she has taken the turn for the ferry to Oshima. "Are we visiting father's grave?"

"Yes, and the secret laboratory of GHQ there also." Haruka answers.

We spent the ferry ride in silence each of us thinking what life would have been if dad is still alive. I leave Haruka to her thoughts as I know there are a lot of regrets and issues with dad's death. I drifted to sleep just as the ferry was easing out of the dock.

"Hi dad, how are you doing up there?" I say to my father's gravestone after pouring water on it. The duration of the travel seems short because I fell asleep.

"Dear, it's been a long time." Haruka says beside me.

"Bet you're regretting now that you died early after seeing mom got this pretty huh?" I grin at Haruka. "Ouch!"

"Don't tease me in front of your father Shu." Haruka says as she continues pinching my cheeks.

I remember Ayase doing exactly the same thing to me when I teased her. "You and Ayase do the same thing when teased." I tell Haruka as I massage my cheeks after she released it.

"Is that so? Fu fu fu." Haruka's mysterious laugh again. "Did you hear that dear? Our son is popular with the ladies."

"I did not say any such thing!"

"He's still as dense as ever though. Please dear make him outgrow this or he'll hurt someone precious to him." Haruka suddenly prays.

"Dad, mom is bullying me." We spent another three minutes teasing each other and praying.

After saying our farewells to dad we Haruka led the way to the former GHQ secret laboratory. It has abandoned due to it being compromised when me together with the Undertakers forced our way in to steal the apocalypse virus meteorite. Apparently they have not changed the security system as Haruka's pass was accepted without any problems. We walked without talking each absorbed in our thoughts. I remember the things that happened here; Inori, Gai, Ayase, and everyone were here with me.

"What are we doing here mom?" I ask Haruka as we entered the storage vault for the apocalypse virus meteorite.

"We're here to test if you can draw out your void or my void." Haruka answers matter-of-factly.

"Oh… but is it safe here? Da'at might be watching right now."

"Da'at will still know wherever we conduct this. I don't know how but they can detect a void activation anywhere in the world. Who we don't want to know about the result of this are the other 'Kings'." Haruka is right of course.

"Ok I'll try to draw out my void." I declare while placing my left hand to my chest. I feel my heart hammering against my ribcage as if it wants to jump out already to my hand and become my void. Light slowly start to gather around my hand as I focus my will in activating the Void Genome sleeping inside me.

"Here I go!" I yell as I push my hand to reach my own heart, my void, but as my hand makes contact with my skin the light of the Void Genome suddenly vanished. Bewildered, I do it again but with the same results.

"Looks like I can't draw out my own void." I tell the obvious to Haruka. I don't know whether to feel disappointed or relieved.

"Ok, now try to draw out my void." Haruka says as she steps closer to me.

I nod at her and look her in the eye while I position my hand over her heart. Standing this close and face to face with each other, I suddenly notice that I am now taller than Haruka. I have not examined myself in the mirror at the hospital as I assumed I have not changed in appearance.

'This is not the time to be thinking about your looks.' I scold myself.

"Hold on to my arm mom so that you will not lose consciousness." I tell Haruka and she reaches with both hands to hold on to my arm. She then nods at me.

I return her nod and then reach out for her void but still the same result happen.

"Looks like I still can't use the Void Genome." I grin at Haruka although I realize that I was hoping that I will be able to. Yes, I don't want to experience all those things again but I also want to protect the people I care about and the power of the Void Genome is the only thing that I can use against Da'at and the other 'Kings'.

"You don't know how relieved I am right now Shu." Haruka exhales her breath which she was holding. "I don't want you to be involved in the apocalypse virus again. I just want you to experience life normally."

"Thanks mom. That's also my dream."

"Now that's done," Haruka actually extends her arm upward to pat my head, "let's go home."

The ferry ride and the travel to our house were uneventful. We ate lunch at a restaurant when lunch time came and we reached the house at around three in the afternoon.

"Shu I'm going to sleep because I have to work tomorrow. I believe we can postpone the other tests until the day after tomorrow now that we know you haven't regained the power of the Void Genome." Haruka says while she yawns widely. She must be tired taking care of me in the hospital and still going to work.

"Take your rest mom. I'll just take a shower then head back out." Haruka looks at me questioningly. "I'm going to visit some places now that I have my eyes back." I don't dare tell her that Ayase will be with me or I won't hear the end of this.

"Ok, take care and don't be so late coming back. I'll prepare dinner."

"Thanks for taking care of me mom. I'm glad that dad chose you to be my mother." Haruka hugs me tightly when she hears this then runs to her room crying with joy.

Now that I'm alone I look around at this house full of memories. Haruka has not changed the layout because I lost my eyesight. There is the chair that Inori always used when she stayed here; she always stayed at that spot while she's folding the clothes. Seeing the places is still different from just knowing that they are there.

'Get a hold of yourself.' I tell myself as I wipe away my tears. 'What will you do if Haruka sees you like this? She will worry more.'

I quickly go to my room to get my change of clothes and then entered the bathroom. I stop at my tracks as I see myself in the mirror. My hair has gone a bit on the long side, almost shoulder-length, which frames my face; the blond streak in my hair is more noticeable when it's this long also. I am definitely taller as I have already noticed earlier and thanks to my continuous training my body also looks great as I now have a fit slightly-built body although the scar covering my right shoulder is as ugly as ever.

I showered and soaked for 30 minutes after my self-inspection all the while thinking how this day's 'talk' with Ayase will turn out. Despite my initial opposition of the idea I find out now that I'm looking forward to it.

'I feel relieved that I can tell and show someone how I really feel and what worries me. I must also make sure that Ayase feels the same so I must listen to her today also.'

I dressed in a white long-sleeve turtleneck sweater and jeans and matched it with my old brown coat which I now notice looks small for me. 'I have to buy a new one before the university entrance examinations or I will be the laughingstock of all the students taking it.'

"Mom I'm going now." I say as I knock on Haruka's room door.

I hear movement indicating that she has gotten up so I wait in front of her door. After a few moments the door opens to reveal Haruka dressed only in her underwear.

"What do you think you're wearing!?" I say as I look away. "Did you forget that I can see again!?"

"Fu fu fu. You have already seen me like this before Shu. Let me hug you before you go." Haruka teases me. "Hmm… that coat is a little small for you. Why don't you wear the coat that Ayase gave you on your last birthday?"

"Eh? Ayase gave me a coat on my last birthday?" I almost don't remember my last six birthdays. I have always celebrated and smiled with everybody but I'm always thinking that another year is added to my life while Inori had died already.

"Yes she did. You don't remember? Jeez… look at your second cabinet." She pushes me back to my room.

Sure enough I found another brown coat that looks just like the one I'm wearing. I took off the old one and put on the new one.

'How did Ayase know my size? It's a perfect fit.'

"Mom I'm going now." I didn't let her hug me.

"Take care and say hello to Ayase for me." Haruka shouts from inside her room.

'Huh? How did she know I'm meeting Ayase today? I guess I'll have to ask Ayase. And if Haruka already knows then why didn't she teased me more?'

The train ride was a weird one as I can now see the reaction of the people around me. There were still looks of pity but I'm sure not as much as before, some people looked at me with anger and fright written on their faces, and there are always the curious stares.

"Ayase! Over here!" I call out to her when I see her enter the station.


	9. CHAPTER 9: Talks 2

Author rant:

I agree with the reviews that the chapters are short and they hinder the development of the story. But sadly there's nothing I can do about my writing time so from now on the weekly chapter release will be stopped. I will only release decent length chapters but I am still not sure on how long that will take. Please bear with me.

This chapter has been updated to make it at least decent sized and the cliffhanger was removed.

Thank you everyone who reviewed and read this story. I hope I can meet your expectations on the upcoming chapters.

-scrapcode13

* * *

**CHAPTER 9: Talks 2**

Ayase is even more gorgeous today in her work clothes. She chose to wear a white long-sleeved polo with a black knee-length skirt and matching black coat. I realize that I'm staring while I'm walking towards her and Ayase is furiously blushing again.

"You look good in office attire Ayase." I greet her with a smile.

"Thanks…" I notice that she's not looking up at me and only staring at her feet.

'It's weird that she should be this shy around me.'

"So you really don't want me to see you huh?" I say while I sit in front of her forcing her to look at me in surprise. "Good thing I brought these." I say as I hold out my walking stick and a blindfold.

"Shu, what…?" Ayase's face says that she doesn't to look at me face-to-face but is worried about what I just said.

"Tie this for me will you." I say as I hand her the blindfold and turn my back to her.

"Are you stupid!?" Ayase suddenly yells at me. "We will look ridiculous with you walking around wearing this."

I look at her with a smile on my face because I know I have won whatever she says afterwards. "But it's more ok like that than you being awkward around me like this."

Ayase gasps then puts her hands on her face. "I'm sorry Shu, but with you being able to see again I'm afraid that you will read my expressions."

"Idiot." Ayase is so surprised that I called her an idiot that she suddenly looks up at me from her hands with a disbelieving expression. "Did you forget that I am Ouma Shu, the guy that can't read or feel other people's feelings?" I tell her with the biggest grin. "Ouch!"

Ayase suddenly chopped me in the head. "You're the idiot," she finally smiles back at me, "that's not something you should be proudly saying."

'If saying proudly something idiot like that will make Ayase smile at me then I'll say it as many times as it takes.'

"So, shall we go?" I ask Ayase.

"Where are we going by the way? You didn't tell me yet." Ayase looks like she has returned to normal.

"Our first stop is near here according to my research." I answer her as I show her a brochure of Shinagawa I got from the tourist stand. "Let's go." I position myself to start pushing her.

"Oi Shu," Ayase starts, "you're not blind anymore so it won't look weird if you just walk beside me."

"True," I agree with her but start to push with my body anyway, "but I like to do this. It feels natural."

"Pitying me is natural?" Uh oh the legendary temper is back. "Ouch! What did you do that for!?"

This time I was the one who chopped her in the head. "Being close to you while pushing you is what feels natural." Ayase gasps as she hears me say this. "Besides, I'm the last person who will feel pity for you because I know almost all that you can do despite your disability."

"Ok, I'll let you push me if you stop saying weird things." Ayase suddenly laughs. "Jeez, you're saying things again without thinking."

"Ok, I'll stop talking so let's go." Ayase relaxes her head on my stomach again just like what she did when we went shopping together.

"So where are we going inside this park?" Ayase's curiosity can be heard from her voice even if she asks this nonchalantly.

"Un, according to the brochure there is a shrine inside this park." I explain to Ayase. "I've not been to a proper shrine visit since I lost my eyesight, so now that I regained my vision I would like to go to one."

"Hmm… that's a bit unexpected for you." Ayase tilts her head to look up at me.

"Well, people change so I think I also changed a bit, don't you think so?" I smile down at her.

"No, you're still good for nothing." Ayase smiles back at me.

'Ouch.' Of course I can never measure up with Gai being the bar setter.

"Um… Shu I think there's a problem with your plan on visiting a shrine here." Ayase pulls me out of my reverie. I look at her and I see that she's pointing to our right. I follow her pointing finger and see a series of torii ascending steps into a hill.

"Oh…k, I guess we'll have to do this the hard way then." I grin at her. "Want to go on another piggy-back-ride?"

Ayase reddens as she clearly remembers what she said last time at the amusement park as well as I do.

I quickly realize that she's going to say 'no' because I teased her too much just now. "Please Ayase. I really want to visit a shrine and we don't have any more time today to go to another one."

"Alright, I'll go with this time because you begged me." Ayase says while looking down.

"Thanks Ayase. We'll leave your wheelchair near the first torii. I can see a bush that can be used to conceal it."

I managed to push the wheelchair to the bush which is about three steps up from the first torii. I positioned myself in front of the wheelchair after making sure that the locks are engaged. I still stiffen a little when Ayase puts her arms around my neck even if we did this before. Then it was Ayase's turn to stiffen when I do the sleeves trick again securing her on my back.

"Are you ready for this? You're not uncomfortable or anything?" I ask Ayase before I start climbing the steps.

"Un."

A couple of minutes pass by without anyone of us saying anything.

'I think Ayase doesn't want to do this piggy-back-ride anymore. So this is the last time.'

"So, how is your first day at work?" I try to begin a conversation.

"Ok, I guess. The people at the office were all very polite."

"I bet the guys there were all over you huh?" For some reason I feel angry at her male officemates.

"Some did try to chat me up a bit," Ayase answers honestly, "but I guess I have a weird standard."

'No one can match up to Gai huh?'

"Are you saying that no one is even a little like Gai?" I try to open the topic about Gai.

"There are certainly a few that reminded me of Gai like my boss but he was not one of those who tried to hit on me. I guess he's a complete gentleman." Ayase laughs.

'Strange why I feel troubled if some of her coworkers remind her of Gai.'

"So maybe you don't need my help anymore in moving… Ouch!" Ayase has pinched my cheeks.

"Idiot Shu!" 'Crap! She's pissed off.' "Of course I still need your help and you need my help also, don't you?"

"Yes, I guess we both need each other's help huh?" I start to laugh.

"Why are you laughing?" Ayase's tone is still angry.

"I'm laughing because you're finally back to normal again." Ayase stiffens as she hears this then starts to laugh also.

"So do you want to talk," I begin again, "about Gai?"

'Ok. Did you know that I was really surprised that Gai looked up to the young Shu?" Ayase's tone is light but I can hear the seriousness behind it.

"I was also surprised about that. Most of my memories have still not come back so I'm not exactly sure what was so great about me back then." I answer her.

"If Gai's attitude and bearing are what you were when you were little than I can understand why he wanted to be like you." Ayase continues.

"Too bad I grew up to be some uncool guy."

"Yeah, you were really uncool when we first met." Ayase laughs.

'Ouch! Why is it that I got hurt hearing that from Ayase even if I know it already?'

"But you have changed those uncool attitudes so I think you're fine now."

"Even if you say that, I am still dense and have trouble reading people's emotions." 'Why am I digging my own grave right now?'

"You have a point, although that would be resolved if the people around you just say to you what's really on their mind…" Ayase's voice becomes softer and softer while saying this last statement then she stays quiet for a few minutes, "but I think the only way for that to happen is if you also say what you feel straightforwardly." She finally continues.

"Be straightforward also huh? Anyway enough about me, when did you start to like Gai?" I change the topic or I'm sure the next thing Ayase will do is to ask me to be straightforward.

"It was one week after I became a member of funeral parlor that I realized I liked him but I think I started liking him when we first met." Ayase says this while looking upwards to the sky.

"Hey we're here." I finally managed to reach the shrine. "Let's go pray shall we?"

"Un." Ayase smiles at me.

It has been a long time since I visited a shrine so I prayed that all should turn out well, I prayed for the souls of Inori, Hare, Gai, Mana, and Dad. I also prayed that Da'at's plans never come true, that they leave us alone, and that I may have the strength to protect those important to me if ever they do target us.

'Those important to me huh? Of course Haruka is one, Ayase is another no brainer, Tsugumi and the rest of my friends are also important.'

I notice that Ayase is also taking a long time to pray. "So what did you pray about?" I ask Ayase.

"It's a secret." Ayase sticks her tongue out at me. "Let's head back, it's getting late."

"You're right." I turn around and start the descent.

"So you liked Gai for such a long time now huh?" I start again after a few minutes of silence.

"I guess you can say that, although that makes me wonder why I started to like someone else." Ayase says absentmindedly.

"Eh!? You have someone else you like?" I can't believe this. "Who? One of your officemates? Your boss?"

"I'm not telling you something like that idiot." Ayase starts to blush again.

"I guess it's none of my business huh?" 'Why do I feel dejected after realizing this?'

"Eh? Are you sad because I have someone I like?" Ayase's eyes have grown big and she's looking at me carefully from the side of my head.

'Crap! My sadness must have shown in my voice just now.'

"No." I deny forcibly. "I'm just surprised and a bit sad that you won't tell me even if I'm your friend."

"Well friend," Ayase's tone is angry again and she put emphasis on the word friend, "it's really none of your business after all."

"Ok, you don't have to be so forceful in saying it. I won't ask again, geez." I say even if I still want to find out so badly who she likes now. "So, is he the reason why you want to move on?"

Ayashe blushes and her anger seem to melt away. "Yeah, it took a long time for me to realize but now I know I liked him even back then."

"Even back then? That means this is not recent?" I can't believe it.

"Idiot. Of course it's not recent. I…" Ayase blushes furiously, "have liked that guy for a long time now."

"That means that I know him then." I realize.

'So that's why she doesn't want to tell me even the name of the guy; because I know him and I might tell the guy in question of her feelings.'

"I don't know if you really do know him." Ayase laughs at me.

'Huh? What's that supposed to mean?'

"I guess he's one lucky bastard then to have your affection." Ayase stopped laughing the instant she hears this. "Ayase is one great girl." I say as I look at her.

'Is that sadness on her expression just now?'

We reached the bushes where we hid her wheelchair. It was easier going down than walking up. I'm glad I continued with my training or I wouldn't be able to carry Ayase all the way to the shrine and back down again. I managed to lower her easier on the wheelchair also because I can now judge distances with my eyesight returned.

'Who would have thought that there is someone that can replace Gai in the eyes of Ayase. I wonder who he is.'

"Yes, he's a lucky guy," Ayase finally speaks again when we reached the park's concrete walkway, "but I am not lucky. He already likes someone else."

"What!?"

'It's unrequited?' I feel my whole body relax suddenly. 'Why am I feeling relieved?'

"Have you confessed to him then?" I ask her to take my mind from my unexpected reaction.

"I don't need to confess as I already know I'll get rejected if I do." Ayase's voice is really sad.

"Hey, it's his loss and you still got me." I try to cheer her up.

"Who wants someone like you?" Ayase laughs.

'Ouch, at least she's happy again.'

"So where are we headed now?" Ayase smiles up at me.

"Let's eat first; I saw a fast-food restaurant near the station." I smile down at her. "After eating can we visit another location if it's still not too late for you?"

"Sure, but tell me where we are going first."

"I want to visit my old school." I look down at her with worry because that is where I did my most terrible mistakes. That is a place where it will remind us of my shortcomings and failures.

"Oh… I see." Ayase is definitely thinking on the same lines as she answers quietly.

We spent a few minutes silently as I'm hesitant to start the conversation again.

'What if she doesn't want to go to my old school?' I don't want to face all those painful memories alone.

Ayase's phone rings interrupting my thoughts. She puts her headset in her ear and answers the call.

"Hello Tsugumi?"

'So it's Tsugumi.'

"Yes I'm running a bit late. I'll eat at a fast-food so you eat there already, ok?"

'I wonder if Ayase told Tsugumi that I'm with her.'

"Don't be ridiculous!" Ayase suddenly yells and I can see that she's blushing even in the dim glow of the streetlights. "It's not like that! He just wants to visit a shrine and his old school!" She looks up at me worriedly.

I smile down at her to placate her worries.

"Yes, yes," she sighs, "I'll tell him. Bye." She exhales again.

"That Tsugumi!" Ayase is angry again.

"What does she want?" I ask her.

"She wants me to tell you to walk me home until the door." Ayase seems to be gauging my reaction.

"Of course I'll walk you home until the door. Geez that Tsugumi always worried about you and not trusting me." I smile again at Ayase.

"Alright were here. What do you want to have Ayase?" I ask Ayase when we have entered the fast-food restaurant. "This time it's my treat."

"No, I'm paying for my meal Shu." Ayase is stubborn about this kind of things.

"I'm paying today and you'll pay next time, deal?" But I know how to melt that stubbornness.

"Ok deal." Ayase smiles at me. "I'll have whatever you're having."

"Ok, pick a table for us then." I tell her as I go to the counter.

I ordered two burger set meals with fries and milkshake. The order was prepared in no time and I was able to balance the tray with just one hand. I quickly scanned the room for Ayase and found her seating at a corner table for two.

"Oh too bad she already has someone with her." I hear a boy on a nearby table say when I placed down the tray in front of Ayase.

Ayase pats the seat beside her wheelchair and smiles at me. "Leave them Shu, don't mind them."

I sat down beside her as she is getting her fries. "Mmm… the fries here are good. Try some Shu." She tells me as she offers some to me.

Before I realize what I'm doing I have already taken the fries she was offering with my mouth. I'm as surprised as Ayase whose eyes have gone big.

"Ouch!" Ayase slapped me.

"I'm sorry Shu!" Her face is now full of worry while holding her hand that slapped me near her chest. "You surprised me so that was an automatic reaction just now."

"It's fine Ayase. I don't know what came over me. Sorry." Even if she says that it was only an automatic reaction, it still means that I have no right to do that.

'You really don't have a right to do that.' I scold myself.

"Hey did you know the rumor about the shrine in the park nearby?" I hear a girl from another table say. "They say that if a boy and a girl walk all the way up and down again without breaking contact from each other then they will never be separated for eternity"

Judging by the look on Ayase's face she also heard what I heard. Then she looks at me and bursts out laughing. Her laughter is contagious and I find myself laughing along with her.

"Didn't we just do that?" Ayase asks me while still laughing.

"Yeah, I think so." I answer her.

"That means I can't get rid of you for life?" Ayase continue asking.

"Even if we didn't do that I'll make sure that you can't get rid of me for life." I grin at her.

"You're saying things without thinking again." Ayase looks outside with a sad smile.

"Does that mean you want to get rid of me?" I can't help but feel sad.

"I did not say anything like that." Ayase smiles at me but I notice that it doesn't reach her eyes. "Come on continue eating or we won't be able to visit your old school."

"Why do you want to visit your old school anyway?" Ayase asks after taking two bites off her hamburger.

"I feel that seeing the places where I once was together with Inori will help me accept that she is already gone." I answer between taking bites. "Besides Inori, I also want to accept Hare's death and my role in it."

"Okay, let's continue talking about this when we arrive there." Ayase's worry is clear on her voice and face.

"Ok, but don't worry about it. Let's enjoy our meal." I smile at her to show that I'm not bothered that much anymore about those.

"So how's Tsugumi's job hunt?" I purposely change the topic.

"Well it feels more like it's the jobs that are hunting her than the other way around." Ayase's smile reaches her eyes this time.

'Just talking about Tsugumi makes her smile like that while talking with me makes her feel awkward, troubled, and worried enough for her smile not to reach her eyes.'

"She gets a ton of job offers in the mail everyday but she says that she is not interested in working for a company that chases after employees are they tend to be boring." Ayase continues.

'It's strange. She was not awkward during our first talk and so called date at the amusement park. She was also worried then but she also laughed a lot.'

"Shu are you listening?" I find Ayase suddenly looking at me closely.

"Sorry what were you saying again?"

"I didn't know that you were thinking about Tsugumi that much." Ayase looks angry.

"It wasn't her I was thinking about." I say hurriedly

'Crap. I can't say that I was thinking about her.'

Ayase looks at me suspiciously. "Answer me honestly Shu and look into my eyes. What do you think of Tsugumi?"

"She's a good friend, " I answer without thinking as the question surprised me, "although she can be troublesome sometimes. Why do you ask?"

"Well…" this time it's Ayase's turn to look uncomfortable, "I just don't want anyone taking my best friend away from me." She adds hurriedly.

'She's keeping something from me.'

Ayase sips her milkshake then suddenly asks, "Then who were you thinking about earlier?"

I was so surprised with the question that I accidentally swallowed a whole bite of burger and started coughing. Ayase slaps my back to help while I grab my milkshake and drink it by gulps.

"Heeh… it's a girl isn't it?" Ayase is angry again.

"You're a girl right?" I decide to tell her the truth than experience her legendary temper.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Ayase's anger has evaporated and is now replaced by an expression I can't quite figure what.

"It means I was thinking about you." I tell her with a straight face.

Ayase opens and closes her mouth several times as if she wants to say something but restricts herself at the last moment.

"Eat up Shu and stop saying stupid things." She finally says while blushing furiously.

'So thinking about her is being stupid?'

"Oi cheer up!" Ayase grins at me. It looks like she's completely happy now. "If I can't get rid of you for life then I don't want you making these sad faces in front of me all the time."

I didn't notice that I was showing a sad face. I think I'm getting used to showing my emotions to Ayase.

"Come on let's get rid of these burgers then." I grin at her.

'There's something different in Ayase's look. She's showing something other than happiness in her face.'

"Let's go?" I ask Ayase after a few minutes of us finishing our food.

"Un!" She smiles at me. "I am happy that you're making an effort for this."

"Well, you did say that you hate people who only do things halfheartedly." I scratch my head feeling a little embarrassed.

Some people gave us weird looks when we boarded the train. I can see that a few shows hostility on their faces.

"Don't mind them Shu. Some people still recognize us as members of Funeral Parlor." Ayase explains to me.

"When I was blind I could sense that there were some people who are still angry at me for the reason you just said Ayase, but seeing the hostility on their expressions is still a shock for me." I tell her.

"I can see that." Ayase says and I look down at her to find her watching me already. "That's why I told you to not mind them."

"Well I'm a little saddened that they still hate us for reasons that they don't fully understand."

"Just don't let them get to you. Come on let's go to the end of the car." Ayase waits to be pushed by me.


	10. Updates

Chapter 10 is currently in the works.

Chapter 9 has been updated for the release on October 12, 2012.


End file.
